L'enfant des Ombres
by Gwla10
Summary: Une pension lugubre, une tempête, des ombres. Un jour le pire ce produit. Pourtant ce n'est que le commencement. Les phénomènes étranges s'accumulent. Malgrés les veilleuses, les couloirs et escalier restent dans le noir. En voulant se protéger d'un monstre, Bella et ses amis étaient loin de s'imaginer en combattre un encore plus puissant.
1. Côté des filles et côté des garçons

**-Histoire librement inspirée de "L'enfant des ombres" de Moka avec personnage de Twilight enfant de**

**L'enfant des ombres**

1

Bella rêvait. C'était son rêve préféré, celui auquel elle pensait très fort avant de s'endormir en espérant qu'il reviendrait, une fois encore, durant la nuit.

Elle courait dans les plaines arides de l'Arizona. Elle pouvait presque sentir le parfum de la terre chaude. Au loin près des nuages un oiseau volait en cercle. Il descendait par intermittences, porté par les turbulences. C'était un aigle.

Bella appelait. Mais sa voix, on ne l'entendait pas. Le nom qu'elle prononçait était celui de sa mère. Renée, Renée, ma vie ou te caches-tu ?

**« Tu es là, tout près, je ne te vois pas mais je sais… tu le monde crois que tu es morte mais c'est faux puisque tu es là, dans mon rêve. »** Bella attrapa un papillon, ou plutôt celui l'attrapa et répandit de ses ailes dorées une lumière apaisante et alors …

**Réveille-toi ! Oh ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie !**

Bella grogna et se retourna pour échapper à la pression de la main. Trop tard. Son merveilleux rêve l'avait quitté. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

**-Laisse-moi tranquille…**

**-S'il te plait, oh ! S'il te plait…**

Bella ouvrit franchement les paupières, essayant de percer la nuit pour apercevoir le visage de Morgane.

Morgane soupira-t-elle résignée, **tu ne vas pas me réveiller à chaque fois ?**

**-Je ne peux plus me retenir**, répondit Morgane d'un ton plaintif.

Bella soupira et chercha sa veste de survêtement posé au pied de son lit

**-Bon, ben allons y petite.**

Les deux filles se glissèrent dans l'allée. De chaque côté, il y avait 5 lits, tous occupés. 10 filles de 15 à 18 ans dormaient là.

Les toilettes étaient au fond du couloir. Toutes les filles y allaient seules. Toutes sauf Morgane la benjamine de la chambre.

**-Tu m'attends, hein ?** dit Morgane.** Regarde bien s'il n'a rien…**

**-Mais non, il n'y e rien ! Juste une idiote qui veut aller au WC et une autre idiote pour lui tenir la porte.**

Morgane avait peur. Si peur que, à l'approche de la nuit, elle commençait à trembler.

**-Aller attend moi maintenant** dit Bella **je vais y aller aussi.**

Morgane s'appuya contre le mur, le regard tourné vers le coude du couloir, à l'amorce de l'escalier.

**-Je les vois !** gémis-t-elle.** Je les vois, elles sont là !**

Bella ressortit brusquement et se planta au milieu du couloir pour inspecter.

**-Tu t'es trompée. Il n'y a rien.**

**-Elles se cachent quand tu es là** murmura Morgane.

Bella soupira et voulut avouer à la jeune fille que les ombres qu'elle croyait apercevoir n'étaient réel que dans son esprit mais voyant Morgane tremblante et légèrement paniquée elle décida qu'il était inutile de lui faire remarquer.

**-Aller viens Morgane retournons dans nos chers lits !** chuchota Bella d'une voix chaleureuse

Elles retournèrent dans le dortoir. Bella se coula dans son lit, heureuse d'y retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Alice et Rosalie observaient leur meilleur amie Bella tenter de reproduire un pas de danse apprit durant l'été et irrémédiablement depuis la rentré elle se retrouva par terre, les pieds emmêlés. Elles éclatèrent de rire

**-Bon je devrais pourtant m'y habituer** ria Bella

**-Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier** répliqua Alice danseuse dans l'âme

**-Désolé Alice tu sais très bien que j'ai un équilibre limité.**

**-Roh ! laisse là tranquille Alice** demanda Rosalie **échangeons nous les nouvelles plutôt**.

« S'échanger les nouvelles » était une des principales activités de leur petit groupe. On parlait de tout et de rien, des autres. Des autres filles, des autres garçons, des nouveaux films, livres et autre truc.

« Ragots et compagnie » comme disait parfois Rosalie

**-Il parait que les dortoirs vont devenir mixtes,** commença-t-elle.

**-Tu plaisantes sautilla** l'excitée d'Alice.

Bella pris un fou rire devant le visage remplit d'espoir d'Alice

**-Mais non le nain c'est totalement impossible** répondit Rosalie **mais avoue que ça serait marrant, non ? Qui veut de Mike-la-bave dans son dortoir ?**

Elles firent toutes les trois une monstrueuse grimace. Mike était leurs bêtes noires. C'était un jeune de terminales, moches, nul et sale. Les élèves se retrouvaient dans la journée mais le trio préférait faire bande à pars s'éloignant au plus possibles des mauvaises langues.

**-Qui veut d'Emmet dans son lit ?** demanda Alice malicieuse.

Rosalie pouffa et devint rouge écrevisse. Emmet McCarthy était l'un des garçons des plus convoité de la pension.

**-Pas moi,** dit Bella je le trouve trop gamin. **Je préfère Edward.**

**-Edward ? **répéta Rosalie.** Il est un peu blizzard non ?**

**-Il n'est pas comme les autres,** dit doucement Bella.

**-Moi, il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie !** s'écria Alice** Jasper Hale !**

**-MON FRERE** ! s'écria Rosalie** mais depuis quand !**

Alice ne répondit pas préférant sourire, son regard bleue se perdit un instant entre les branches décharnées des arbres les entourant.

Aplatie contre le mur, Morgane regardait les trois amies avec envie. Sa frêle silhouette se fondait dans le gris de la pierre. Si seulement elle pouvait s'enfoncer dans ce mur … et disparaître. Cela ne ferait aucune différence. Elle n'existait pour personne. Quand quelqu'un, par extraordinaire, se souvenait d'elle, c'était généralement pour l'insulter ou pour lui poser un problème de maths. Ils n'y avaient que Bella pour s'intéresser à elle.

Bella c'était l'amour de sa vie. Elle la trouvait si belle avec ses cheveux bruns, devenant roux avec les rayons du soleil, ses yeux sombres entre chocolat noir et marron glacé, sa peau claire se couvrant de rouge lors d'un embarras et son visage en forme de cœur. Oui il n'y avait qu'à Bella qu'elle pouvait se confier. Au lycée, on l'avait cataloguée comme « adolescente à problèmes ». Celle qui fait des cauchemars et est perdu dans son monde.

Mais les Ombres, elle ne les avait pas inventées. Elles étaient bien là. Dès que la nuit venait, dans les coins sombres, les salles abandonnées, le jardin, les Ombres la suivaient, prêtes à s'emparer d'elle.

Sa mère l'avait inscrite en seconde, à la pension pour se débarrasser d'elle, vestige d'un mariage malheureux. C'était au début de l'année que les Ombres lui étaient apparues, une nuit où, perdue, elle cherchait son dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsqu'une lampe était tombée derrière elle. L'étage était toujours allumé. La lampe s'était brisée, la laissant dans le noir, elle ne vit que l'Ombre. Une Ombre qui bougeait, longeait le mur, allait lui sauter dessus ! Morgane avait bondi dans l'escalier, la gorge nouée, les jambes flageolantes. Et depuis cette nuit-là, et toutes les nuits, les Ombres revenaient.

Quatre garçons du dortoir jouaient aux cartes sous la couverture d'un des lits. Ils S'éclairaient avec deux lampes de poches puisque l'extinction des lumières était fixée à 9h30 et qu'il était 10h30.

**-Si vous continuez, on va encore être collés,** protesta Mike Newton, dit « la bave »

Jacob le fils du directeur éteignit sa lampe, puis se ravisa et alluma à nouveau. Il venait de repérer un lit vide.

**-Ce n'est pas vrais où est ce qu'il est encore partit celui-là ?**

**-Il est peut être aux chiottes,** supposa Tyler.

**-Ouais bah ce n'est pas la premier fois qu'il nous faits le coup si ça continue Jasper je le dirais à mon père. Si il y a quoique ce soit qui se produit il va s'en prendre plein la tête.** Grimaça Jacob.

Jasper posa son livre et bondit hors de son lit lança un regard a Emmet.

**-Tu parles !** plaisanta Emmet,** Edward est allé se promener vers les dames ! je vais aller le chercher ! Tu viens Jazz ? On va lui flanquer la trouille !**

**-Il est fou de se balader la nuit,** dit Tyler. **Il va se faire choper !**

Jasper et Emmet prirent leurs vestes de sport

**-Aller Emmet viens ce sont tous des froussards dans cette piaule.**

Les deux garçons sortirent dans le couloir glacé. Jasper frissonna malgré lui.

**-Tu sais Em' je m'inquiète un peu pour lui ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous quitte sans rien dire, et puis pourquoi tu racontes que Ed' est partis du coter fille tu sais bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça…**

**-Ouais je sais bien mais ça évite aux autres de poser des questions, je pense qu'Edward a de bonnes raisons de se balader comme ça dans les couloirs avant de retourner se coucher.**

**-Je le pense aussi mais il a beaucoup changé durant les vacances d'été … et il ne veut rien nous dire** murmura Jasper.

**-Eh bien peut être que lui ne nous raconte rien mais moi je veux te parler d'un truc** bafouilla Emmet

Les changements de sujet d'Emmet n'était jamais discret mais quand il en tentait un c'est que quelque chose le tracassait.

**-A oui et quoi ?** demanda Jasper intrigué.

**-Ta sœur, Rosalie je voudrais sortir avec elle.** Répondit-t-il de but en blanc.

Jasper stoppa net sa marche « **on parle bien ma sœur jumelle ?**

**-Oui tu n'as qu'une sœur nan ?** baragouina un Emmet gêné.

**-Et bien ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais ouais ça me dérange pas, mais Emmet si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te tue c'est clair ?** répliqua Jasper d'une voix glaciale.

**-Reçu 5/5 major !** s'écria-t-il, bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va dans quelle direction, ma lampe commence à fatiguer.

Jasper hésita. Edward était-il parti vers le self ou vers les salles de cours ? Voyant son hésitation Emmet déclara « **surement vers le self et puis tien puisqu'on y est je vais me prendre un truc à grignoter.**

**-Quand penseras tu as autre chose qu'à bouffer Em'** soupira Jasper, **on peut y aller mais on passera devant la chambre du dirlo.**

Ils se faufilèrent, l'un près de l'autre, pas plus rassurés que ça. Ils descendirent un étage. Emmet avait la main sur la rampe lorsque sa lampe clignota.

**-Merde !**

Jasper chercha l'interrupteur sur la sienne. L'ampoule rougeoya, minable.

**-On est mal barrés**, dit Jasper. **On ferait mieux de rentrer.**

**-Pas déjà. Les autres vont se foutre de nous.**

Soudain, quelque chose de glacial toucha son bras. Emmet poussa un hurlement, étouffe par une main sur sa bouche.

**-T'es dingue** **!** dit une voix.** On va se faire prendre !** Emmet écarta la main de sa bouche.

**-Mais c'est toi qui es dingue ! Arriver comme ça, sans prévenir !**

Jasper fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

**-Edward ! Ça c'est la meilleure !** Hoqueta-t-il. **On voulait te foutre la trouille et c'est toi qui nous as eus.**

La lumière s'alluma au rez-de-chaussée.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Tonna le directeur

- **Merdre vite, vite remontons !** Murmura Edward.

- **Je vous vois très bien !** cria le directeur

- **il peut toujours rêver,** dit Edward, une fois sur le palier. **Il ne sait pas que c'est nous.**

Ils regagnèrent le dortoir, excités et plutôt fiers d'eux

**-On n'a eu chaud les gars !** rigola Emmet.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Tyler.

-**On n'a failli tomber sur le dirlo** expliqua Jasper.

-**Je vais encore avoir droit à un interrogatoire digne du FBI grâce à vous merci, p'tin j'vais pas toujours vous couvrir,** râla Jacob.

Les 3 voyous se mirent à ricaner, à l'abri sous leurs couvertures.

Emmet jeta un œil autour de lui et observa ses camarades

-**C'est dommage qu'on ne se lie pas plus aux filles, j'en aie marre de trainer qu'avec les pouffs**

Jasper lança un regard mauvais à Emmet

**-Mec si tu veux te lier à ma sœur débrouille toi je ne veux pas jouer les entremetteurs.**

Etonner Edward souleva ses sourcils.

**-De quoi tu parles Jazz ?**

-**Emmet à craquer sur ma sœur et veux trouver un moyen de l'aborder discrètement.**

**-Ça serai une premier pour Emmet d'agir discrètement** ricana Edward.

**-Oh toi tu peux parler** bougonna-t-il c**ombien de fois je t'ai vu les yeux fixer sur la petite Swan, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchie cette nuit, Jasper toi et Alice ce n'est pas mieux.**

Ses deux compères étaient sciés Emmet venait de dévoilé au grand jour leur plus précieux secret.

Un silence gêné s'en suivie.

-**Il fait froid pour un mois d'octobre, non ?** **Dis, Edward, quand tu vas te balader, tu vas voir les filles ?** demanda Emmet pour changer de sujet.

-**Nan pour ça il faudrait que je passe devant le gardien et son cerbère, il me boufferait ! pourquoi tu me demandes ça au faite ?**

**-Et bien c'est pour avoir des moments d'intimité sans être entourer de tout le monde …** répondit innocemment Emmet.

Jasper vit rouge

-**Tu parles de ma sœur là Em' fais gaffe.**

-**Oui oui j'ai compris Jaz. Bon puisque tu ne vas pas rendre visite aux filles, pourquoi te balade tu si tard ?**

**-James Hunter est sur le point de se mettre en chasse.**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda Jasper surpris par la voix glacial de son ami

-**Ce connard est un malade, il a failli violer ma sœur cet été. Heureusement je suis arrivé attend !**

-**Quoi mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit et pourquoi il n'est pas en prison le sale rat ?** s'écria Emmet avec colère

-**Il s'est enfui mais j'avais reconnu la voiture, cependant il n'y avait pas assez de preuve contre lui et il avait un alibi mais je suis persuadé que c'est lui. Carlie commence à s'en remettre mais ses terreurs nocturnes sont…** Edward ne poursuivit pas en frissonnant

-**La pauvre, c'est la petite qui est en photo sur ton marque page ? Elle a quoi 15ans...** demanda doucement Jasper.

-**Ouais je le surveille pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne aux filles le soir…**

**-C'est vrais que je l'ai vu pas mal ce balader vers leur dortoir donc je suppose qu'il cherche un moyen de passage** murmura Jasper.

Edward hocha la tête.

-**Je pense qu'il faut trouver un passage avant lui, je le suis chaque nuit et m'assure qu'il reste de son côter**.

-**C'est pour ça… t'aurais pas pu nous demander de l'aide nan ?** demanda Emmet vexer

-**Désolé mais je ne voulais que protéger Bella mais…**

-**Tu crois qu'il intensifie sa chasse** grogna Jasper mauvais

-**Il n'arrête pas de les regarder, toutes les trois, je crois qu'il est temps de les prévenir pour qu'elles soient attentives.**

**-Par les toits !** s'écria Emmet

-**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

-**Bah pour éviter le chien** répondit Emmet en haussant les épaules

**-T'es malade ! c'est trop dangereux ! mais attends… si les toits communiquent…**

Edward leva les yeux et regarda les bâtiments.

-**Peut-être que les greniers aussi continua-t-il**

**-Oh, génial comme ça on pourra aussi l'amenager et en faire un endroit ou elles seraient en totale sécurité !** s'écria Emmet **Il faudra explorer. Avec une pile neuve dans ma torche … On essaye ce soir ?**

La sonnerie retentit sonnant la fin de la récré. Edward partit vers le bâtiment en longeant le mur, en regardant furtivement la brunette qui remplissait ses pensées depuis la rentrée.

Toujours accompagnée par Alice une petite pile Duracel et la sœur de Jasper. Au moins se rassura-t-il elle était toujours entourée.

M. Cullen. Tous les élèves l'aimaient. Surtout les filles, il faut dire. Alors que tous les profs de l'établissement tournaient autour des 50ans, M. Cullen était jeune avec ses cheveux dorés et son regard doux piquer d'intelligence, il savait intéresser les plus récalcitrants des élèves à la beauté de la langue française.

Edward le salua d'un _« Bonjour Monsieur »_ et alla s'asseoir. Il trouva sa place, deux tables derrière Bella.

Est-ce qu'il aurait le cran de lui parler ? Il se releva, alla jusqu'à elle et, se penchant, souffla prés de ses cheveux chocolatés :

-**Il faut qu'on se voie, après le cours…**

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Calée au fond, près du radiateur, Tanya se gratta la gorge, signe chez elle d'une intense réflexion. Il faudrait qu'elle garde un œil sur le manège de ces deux-là… Victoria était une jalouse et une méchante. Pourquoi toujours ce désir de faire du mal ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais c'était facile. Facile de traiter Rosalie de blondasse demeurée ou de harceler Morgane. Elle trouvait les mots qui brisent, les moqueries qui torturent. Mais son ennemie, c'était Bella.

Impossible de l'atteindre. Et puis, elle était si jolie que c'en était insultant, elle ignorait pourtant l'attrait qu'elle avait chez les autres. Il y avait aussi Alice qui rigolait de tout, même de se faire appeler la pile électrique, et qui était parfaitement capable de vous verser de vinaigre dans votre chocolat le matin sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Tanya tira la manche de Victoria.

**-T'as vu ça ? Edward est allé causer à Bella.**

**-Et alors ?** **Elle n'a aucune chance.**

**-Ouais mais ça cache quelque chose.**

**-T'inquiète je trouverais ce qu'elle cache et je la briserai** lui répondit Victoria d'une voix mauvaise,** James m'a demander quelque renseignement** ricana-t-elle.

Tanya frissonna, Victoria était peut-être son amie, mais il y avait des fois où même elle en avait peur.


	2. Quelque chose

**2**

Devant la fenêtre, Bella regardait les feuilles tourbillonner. « Un temps de cataclysme » pensa-t-elle. Edward lui avait glissé quelques mots en sortant du cours de M. Carlisle. « Rendez-vous dans la salle d'études à 6 heures. » Alice s'était aussitôt précipitée sur elle pour lui demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ».

Bella aperçut la silhouette de Morgane à l'autre bout du couloir. Alice eut un mouvement d'agacement mais se reprit, la gamine ne les lâchait pas.

Morgane s'arrêta à quelques pas, silencieuse. Alice prévient qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard Bella se retourna et sourit doucement à la jeune fille.

**-Il fait sombre** dit Morgane.

**-Il n'est que 17h30.**

**-Ça ne va pas,** murmura Morgane, bizarrement.

**-Quoi ? t'es malade ?**

**-Non. Dehors. Ça ne va pas.**

**-C'est drôle… c'est un peu ce que je pensais tout à l'heure…**

**-Il va se passer quelque chose.**

**-Je ne crois qu'il va pleuvoir. Ou peut-être une tempête.**

**-C'est pire que ça,** répondit Morgane. **J'ai vu… J'ai vu une Ombre. Ce n'est pas normal, la nuit n'est pas encore là. Je suis sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose… Bella j'ai peur.**

Blême, Morgane ressemblait à un bébé phoque que l'on va exécuter d'un coup de masse.

**-Reste avec moi,** proposa Bella.

Les autres élèves de sa classe arrivaient à présent. L'étude serait bientôt ouverte. Mlle Cope, la prof d'anglais, surgit, les cheveux rouge pétard avait terni et ses yeux regardait d'un air mauvais les élèves.

Bella poussa Morgane. Peut-être que Mlle Cope ne la remarquerait pas. Mais dès qu'elles franchirent la porte elle les arrêta.

**-Vous là… dans votre étude.**

Bella décida de tenter un coup de bluff.

**-Je l'aide à faire ses maths**, mademoiselle.** Elle peut venir, s'il vous plait ?**

Mlle Cope marqua une hésitation. Ç'aurait été une autre fille, elle aurait peut-être accepté. Mais elle regarda Morgane avec dégoût. Elle, pas question.

**-Ici c'est l'étude des terminales un point c'est tout.**

Morgane baissa la tête. Puis elle s'éloigna, sans un mot. Dans le couloir elle croisa Victoria et Tanya.

**-Et alors, personne ne veux de toi déchets ?** lança Victoria au passage.

Tanya se mit à rire et susurra :

**-Même ta mère n'a pas voulue de toi…**

**-Dépêchons, Mesdemoiselles !** appela Mlle Cope.

Bella était sûre qu'elle avait entendu, tout comme elle. Mais Mlle Cope ne fit aucune remontrance aux deux garces de la pension. A croire que cela l'amusait, elle aussi.

Bella s'assit à une table vide. Presque aussitôt, Edward s'appropria la chaise voisine. Bella prit ses livres et cahiers, exactement comme si il n'était pas là. Edward agit de même. Tout le monde savait que Mlle Cope ne tolérait aucun bavardage. Edward écrivait avec acharnement. Bella lisait distraient son livre d'histoire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Morgane elle se reconaissait un peu dans cette gamine. Un léger coup de coude la tira de sa mélancolie. Edward poussa une feuille de papier devant elle et se plongea dans un bouquin. Bella prit la feuille calmement et la cala entre les pages de son manuel.

Elle lut :

_« Bella_

_Avec les Emmet et Jasper, on s'inquiète, James Witherdale, semble vous avoir remarqué Toi, Alice et Rosalie. Je t'en prie faites attention ce type est dangereux ne restez jamais seules dans les couloirs soyez toujours accompagnées … Avec les gars on va vous protéger et essayez de trouver un moyen de vous joindre facilement en cas de problèmes. »_

Bella avec effroi elle lui répondit :

_« Par dangereux tu veux dire quoi ? _

_C'est vrai que l'on le voit trainer de notre coter mais je crois qu'il sort avec Victoria… _

_Un moyen de nous rejoindre ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Pourquoi vouloir nous protéger Jasper je comprends, Rosalie est sa sœur mais toi et Emmet ? »_

Edward lut et ignora volontairement certaine question.

_« Aussi dangereux et pervers que Victoria est une garce…_

_On va explorer les greniers ils doivent communiquer _

_Plus d'information plus tard »_

Ils se regardèrent, dans les yeux émeraude d'Edward, Bella sentit l'angoisse qui l'avais prise en lisant ses mots diminuer, elle sentait qu'Edward ferait tous pour protéger elle et ses amies.

C'est en s'échappant de son regard que Bella s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Rosalie et Alice avaient suivi l'échange entre les deux cela promettaient un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Morgane n'avait jamais atteint son étude. Elle gisait livide, sous la fenêtre centrale du réfectoire. La femme de ménage finissait d'épousseter les meubles de l'entrée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit de sa chute. Etonnée, elle était entrée dans le self et l'avait trouvée.

**-Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu Esmé ! Esmé !**

Esmé, l'infirmière, était du genre énergique et maternelle. Elle ne s'affolait pas facilement. Mais la vision du corps inanimé la saisit à la gorge. Sur le moment, elle crut qu'il était trop tard et que la jeune Morgane était morte. Puis elle remarque le léger mouvement de sa poitrine. Elle s'agenouilla prés de Morgane et tapota ses joues exsangues en parlant doucement. Mais Morgane ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à elle. Elle l'examina prudemment, ne vit pas de blessure.

**-Aller ma petite réveillez-vous s'il vous plait** murmurra-t-elle.

Morgane poussa un soupir et gémit en portant la main à sa tête.

**-Allons ma petite…** dit Esmé.** Asseyez-vous, là, tout doux…**

Elle aida Morgane à se redresser. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, se frottant toujours la tête.

**-Que faisiez-vous dans la cafeteria ? vous vous êtes cognée ?**

Un soupçon de couleur revint sur le visage de Morgane. Elle regarda Esmé comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

**-Vous êtes sous le choc, ma petite. Remettez-vous.**

Morgane eut un bref mouvement de recul.

**-Allumez la lumière !** cria-t-elle.

**-Calmez-vous, voyons !**

**-Allumez ! la lumière, s'il vous plaît, la lumière…**

Esmé fit un signe a Maria, qui était près des interrupteurs. Le self s'illumina.

**-Voilà,** dit l'infermière.** Ça va mieux comme ça ? Auriez-vous des problèmes de vue**

**-Non…** souffla morgane soulagée.

**-Mais que diable faites-vous ici **s'écria Maria** vous devriez être à l'étude**

**-Je...je ne m'en souviens pas …**

Mais Morgane se souvenait très bien. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

Morgane se reposait dans son dortoir toutes les lampes étaient allumées. Esmé l'avait accompagnée balayait des yeux le dortoir des filles. Bientôt les filles reviendraient de l'étude et Morgane pourrait enfin se délivrer en parlant à Bella.

Elle reconnut d'abord le rire sonore d'Alice et la voix de Rosalie disant « aller il est temps de tout avouer, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit pour que tu le regarde ainsi ». puis celles-ci poussèrent la porte, hilare, suivie d'une Bella perdu dans ses pensées.

-**Tiens, Esmé ? que faitrs vous ici vous chercher nos antidépresseurs ?** plaisanta Alice

-**Ou vous venez récupérer les vitamines radioactives d'Alice,** Poursuivis Bella ravit du détournement d'attention provoquer par la venue de l'infermière

**- je crains Bella ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour ton amie…** répondit Esmé en sourient.** Bon maintenant que vous êtes là , je -peux vous confier la petite…**

Rosalie tourna la tête vers Morgane, Alice cachait son agacement jamais elle ne pourrait découvrir se qui se passe entre Bella et Edward si ça continue, mais Morgane semblait vraiment mal au point…

**-Qu'as-tu**

**-Elle s'est évanouie** lui répondit Esmé.

Bella s'assit sur le bord du lit de Morgane et l'observa avec inquiétude.

**-Tu te sens mal ?**

Morgane attendit le départ d'Esme pour répondre.

**-Non…** souffla Morgane.** Mais tu sais… Elles m'ont rattrapée…**

Bella sursauta. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait guère pris au sérieux les histoires de Morganes. Oh ! bien sûr, elle savait que la petite était perturbée, mais elle croyait que tout cela sortait de son imagination.

**-Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Pas ici…**

Rosalie, par gentillesse, apporta un verre d'eau. Elle resta, gauche près du lit tandis que Alice tapotait l'oreiller.

**-Tu peux leur faire confiance aussi,** dit Bella.

Le regard de Morgane s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas des deux autres. Elle voulait Bella pour elle toute seule.

**-Un secret ?** demanda Alice, pleine d'espoir.

**-Elles vont se moquer**… répondit Morgane.

**-Nous ?** protesta Rosalie**. Jamais !**

Morgane comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser des amies de Bella. Après tout, peut-être qu'elles l'accepteraient dans leur groupe…Elle en rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle se leva, les jambes un peu molles. Rosalie passa son bras sous le sien, d'un geste naturel. Elles sortirent sans que les autres pensionnaires y prêtent attention. Morgane examina les deux extrémités du couloir. C'était surtout du côté de l'escalier qu'il fallait se méfier.

**-Alors ?** s'impatienta Alice.

Morgane hésita. Comment pourrait-elle leur raconter ? Elle se tourna vers Bella pour chercher son aide.

**-Morgane pense qu'il se passe des choses bizarres,** commença Bella.** Des quoi déjà ? des ombres menaçantes.**

**-Des fantômes ?** murmura Rosalie, à qui cela ne plaisait pas trop.

**-Oh ! chouette !** s'exclama Alice.

**-Ce n'est pas chouette,** dit Morgane.** C'est horrible. Elles ont failli m'avoir.**

Ce fut le moment que choisit le vent pour frapper violemment aux carreaux des fenêtres.

Rosalie poussa un faible gémissement et se serra contre Alice

**-Ne sois pas stupide ! c'est la tempête rien d'autre !**

**-Reconnais que ce n'est pas une tempête normale** lui répondit Rosalie d'une voix blanche.

Oui elle a raison, lui répondit Morgane. C'est à cause d'elle que les Ombres sont sorties de la nuit. Jamais, auparavant, elles ne s'étaient aventurées aussi tôt dans la soirée. Je vous le dis, moi, il y a quelque chose, ce soir… Quelque chose qui se prépare. Et j'ai peur.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé pour de vrai ?** demenda Alice.

Morgane se mordilla les lèvres, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

**-J'allais vers mon étude… il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir… en arrivant à l'escalier, j'allais monter mais il y avait une ampoule éteinte… je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, il y a de plus en plus d'ampoules grillées dans les allées. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas par hasard. En levant la tête, j'ai vu que cela bougeait. Je les connais maintenant, j'ai su tout de suite que c'étaient les Ombres. Je n'avais pas le choix. Au lieu de monter, je suis descendue. J'ai voulue me cacher dans le self. Mais elles m'ont suivie, évidemment. Il faisait noir, si noir là-dedans.**

Morgane frissonna. Elle mit une bonne minute avant de pouvoir reprendre son récit.

**-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ces satanés interrupteurs. Une Ombre m'a prise à la gorge. C'était froid et humide comme une main de glace et de brouillard. J'ai voulue crier, je n'ai pas pu. Je suppose que je me suis évanouie… Quand je me suis réveillée, l'infirmière Esme était là.**

Morgane observa anxieusement ses trois camarades. Allaient-elles rire ? mais non elles étaient toutes sérieuse et attentives.

**-Eh ben merde** dit finalement Alice.

Elles l'avaient crue. Morgane n'en revenait pas. Rosalie scrutait les recoins en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air.

Bella fronçait les sourcils. Quel était le pire, un pervers qui semblait l'avoir remarquée elle et ses amies ou ces Ombres surnaturels, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de chance mais à ce point la … et puis elle pensait aux garçons, Edward, Emmet et Jasper, qui avait prevu d'explorer les greniers, cette nuit. Et si vraiment les Ombres rôdaient ?


	3. Sous les toits

_Quelques erreurs se sont glissés dans chapitre 2_

_Le professeur ne s'appelle pas M. Carlisle mais Cullen ^^_

_Et le nom de Famille de James est Hunter je ne sais pas où j'ai pioché de Whiterbibule ^^'_

_Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses _

_Je rappelle que cette histoire est LARGEMENT tirée d'un de mes livres préférés que j'ai voulue revisiter avec les personnages de Stephenie MEYER _

_Et j'ai encore quelque souci avec la mise en page vraiment désolé…_

_Voilà Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas de me reviewer _

**3**

**Sous les toits**

Edward regardait en souriant Emmet sauté sur son lit, impatient. Il tripotait sa lampe de poche. Comme si la pile allait retrouver sa vigueur à force de claques ! Heureusement qu'ils ne dépendaient pas de cette lampe moribonde. Edward avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Depuis qu'il traquait James, il ne s'en servait pas. Sinon comment rester discret ? et puis il y avait les veilleuses du couloir au cas où… mais depuis quelque temps, la plupart étaient hors service. Curieux, à la réflexion. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu le concierge M Jenks remplacer les ampoules…

Jasper vient le rejoindre.

**-Arrête de regarder ta montre**, dit Edward.** On va finir par te remarquer.**

**-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher,** soupira Jasper. **Tu es sur que les filles risque rien ce soir pour James**

**-Oui, il a eu sport cet aprem' M Uley ne l'a pas loupé, 10 séries de 50 pompes pour insolence plus rangement complet du gymnase… il était mort à la fin.**

Emmet s'approcha de ses deux amis.

**-Pff c'est rien qu'une lavette ce type** grogna-t-il mauvais, **bon c'est pas tout mais c'est quand qu'on y va ?**

**-Pas tout de suite Em**' lui répondit Jasper** il va falloir attendre, et faire semblant de dormir**

**-Ah et combien de temps ?**

**-Ça dépend des autres. Il faut qu'ils dorment tous.**

**-Ah zut...**

**-Et creud je crois que Jacob ce doute de quelque chose** murmura Jasper.

Jacob, vaguement occupé par son magazine de tunning jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au trio.

**-T'inquiète. Quand le marchand de sable est passé Jacob trépasse**, lui répondit Edward

Emmet rejoignis son lit en fredonnant la célèbre bande son de « bonne nuit les petits », le regard suspicieux de Jacob le suivant.

**-Comment tu le sais** demanda Jasper qui avait son lit à coter d'Edward

**-J'ai l'habitude de vous observer quand je reviens des rondes**.

**-Ah bon ? et moi ?**

**-Toi ? tu n'es vraiment endormis que quand tes bras et tes jambes se retrouvent dans le vide heureusement qu'Alice ne prend pas de place parce que toi, on dirait Patrick dans bob l'éponge** rigola Edward

**-Ah ah très drôle tu vois là je suis mort de rire** marmonna Jasper dans sa barde.

**-Oh ne le prend pas mal au moins tu ne ronfles pas toi** sourit Edward

**-Ah ? alors c'est qui ? Emmet ?**

**-Non, c'est Tyler, Emmet lui bouge tellement que c'est un miracle que le lit reste debout !**

Mike rentra dans le dortoir, Jasper murmura, **je paris que Mike lorsqu'il se réveil son oreiller doit être trempé.** Edward fit une moue dégouté. La sonnerie retentit, signalant l'extinction des feux. Les jeunes protestaient toujours à ce moment-là. Les bâillements d'Emmet semblèrent convaincre Jacob qui se retourna sous ses couvertures.

Emmet n'était pas dupe son voisin allait lutter contre le sommeil le plus longtemps possible. A lui de lui faire croire qu'il dormait vraiment. Pour passer le temps il s'autorisa à penser à sa future dulcinée : Aaaah Rosalie cette blonde aux grands yeux bleue venais à peine de franchir le portail qu'Emmet l'avait repéré, il avait cru mourir de jalousie en voyant Jasper l'accompagner pendant aller 1min mais il la présenta et ses rêves sont depuis très... enfin bref pour le coup c'est Jasper qui le tuerait. Il lui avait aussi semblé qu'elle connaissait Swan et Brandon et elle restait avec elles. Il en était heureux, avec les eux brunes il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennui, Miss catastrophe et Duracel était sans aucun doute les plus gentilles filles de la pension et les plus belles e n'en pas douter, même si Alice avait un caractère plus… qu'espiègle, il se souvient encore de son chocolat vinaigré… mais il l'avait mérité se souvient-il. Depuis tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, oh grand jamais jeté de la boue sur la petiote…

Le trio dégageait une aura particulière et semblait déconnecter des autres, pas étonnant que ce porc de James s'y intéresse. Emmet ce jura que si il arrive quoique ce soit à Rosalie ou à ses amies le coupable recevra au centuples.

Cette promesse il ne fut pas le seul à la formuler Jasper et Edward l'accompagnait silencieusement dans le plus grand secret.

**-Hello !**

Jasper secoua Emmet prudemment. Ce dernier eut un geste brusque mais se retint de crier.

**-Tu dormais ?** souffla Jasper.

**-Pas du tout,** enfin pas tout à fait…

Il ramassa son pull et s'empara de ses baskets. Ils ne les enfileraient qu'une fois sortit du dortoir. Edward ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa dehors.

**-C'est bon…**

Ils mirent leurs chaussures à la lueur de la veilleuse.

Edward remarqua que celle de l'escalier était éteinte. Il avait pris sa lampe car là-haut, dans les greniers, ils allaient sûrement en avoir besoin.

Emmet contrôlait à peine son excitation.

**-Tu connais le chemin ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Pas vraiment. Il faut monter ça c'est sûr !**

Aux abords de l'escalier, Jasper alluma sa torche. A l'étage supérieur, il y avait les chambres des professeurs et la bibliothèque. Les marches n'allaient pas plus loin.

**-Bon bah on est arrivés au bout,** commenta Emmet.

**-Attends… je crois que l'escalier vers le grenier est à l'autre bout. Je l'ai vu une fois. C'est un tout petit passage.** Répliqua Jasper.

Ils longèrent le couloir silencieusement. Il y avait un rai de lumière sous la porte de M. Cullen. Il se couchait tard, celui-là ! pensa Emmet avec envie. Jasper avait raison. L'escalier était un raidillon, coincé entre deux murs écaillés. On pouvait presque passer devant sans le voir. Les lattes grinçaient affreusement.

Emmet et Jasper s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Edward

**-Ç****a fait un bruit monstrueux.**

**-C****e n'est pas grave. A côté c'est la biblio. Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre. De toute façon avec le vent, on est tous couverts !**

Jasper tendit l'oreille. La pluie frappait les carreaux avec violence. Quant au vent… il faisait gémir toutes les portes et tous les volets. _Clac, clac_. Il devait y avoir un battant détaché quelque part. Pas de souci à se faire. Jasper continua son ascension. Il se heurta bientôt à une porte. Il essaya la poigné en vain

**-C'est fermé les mecs, qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?**

Edward promena le rayon de sa lampe tout autour.

**-De deux choses l'une,** répondit-il. **Ou bien la clé est chez le concierge et on est dans la merde ou bien elle est ici.**

**-A mon avis, le concierge… comme il ne doit jamais venir personne…**

Emmet perçut de la déception dans la voix de son ami

**-Attends laisse-moi essayer un truc.**

Il prit la place de Jasper devant la porte. Il n'était pas né cambrioleur mais il était débrouillard. Pris une inspiration, il s'appuya sur la clenche de toutes ses forces.

La poignée fit un _clonc _curieux à son point le plus bas. Emmet haussa les sourcils et ricana

**-J'ai vaincu la porte**

Il poussa avec son épaule et la porte s'ouvrit à moitié. Impossible d'aller plus loin

**-Le bois a du gonfler,** supposa Jasper.

**-C'est pas grave même Emmet peut passer alors ça suffit** ironisa Edward

**-Gnagna t'es jaloux de mes épaules.** Lui répondit Emmet en pénétrant dans le grenier.

**-Pas du tout etre fin ça à c'est avantage**

Le noir y était totale.

Il n'y a pas de lucarne, dit Jasper le suivant mis-interrogatif mi- affirmatif.

Edward entra à son tour et referma derrière lui. Il chercha un interrupteur, en trouva un. Rien. Encore une ampoule claquée.

**-Il y a un sacré paquet de truc**s, ici remarqua Jasper balayant la pièce de sa torche.

**-Surtout des vieux bouquins.**

Emmet se pencha sur une pile précaire de livres poussiéreux.

**-C'est marrant. Ce sont des manuels. Regarde, ils sont au moins d'avant-guerre tu crois qu'on en tire combien sur e-bay ?**

**-Emmet c'est livre ne sont pas à toi et ils sont bouffé par l'humidité**. Lui répondit Jasper désespéré

**-Peut-être mais je suis sûr qu'en fouillant...**

**-Emmet !** le reprit Edward **on n'est pas ici pour faire une chasse au trésor mais pour permettre aux filles d'avoir une porte de sortie si le cinglés vient leur rendre visite, alors pour le moment, il faut qu'on cherche la porte d'accès au bâtiment des filles. Si elle existe.**

Ils avancèrent prudemment. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils marchaient au-dessus des chambres des profs. Le grenier était envahi de vieux meubles. Les armoires, les bancs solidaires des bureaux, rangés n'importe comment. Il y avait encore les encriers. Le grenier était semblable à un puits sans fond. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne finissait jamais. Et, brusquement, Jasper se heurta au mur. Il se retourna dubitatif.

**-Vu la distance parcourue, on est au-dessus des filles. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.**

**-Mais il n'y a pas de porte,** constata Emmet.

Edward promena le rai de lumière tout autour d'eux

**-Pourtant…** commença-t-il. **Attendez ! c'est ça ! là vous voyez ?**

Des chaises étaient empilées devant la porte. Ils entreprirent de les déplacer.

**-A ton avis** demanda Jasper à Edward **qui a-t-il à l'étage inférieur ?**

**-Je l'ignore**.** Probablement les dortoirs. Il faudra demander aux filles.**

La porte des filles était verrouillée de l'intérieur, la clé toujours dans la serrure.

**-Et voilà** dit **Emmet satisfait on a réussi.**

**-Rentrons nous couchez maintenant. C'est plus prudent** déclara Jasper.

Prudent était le genre de mot qu'Emmet détestait. Mais il était fatigué, aussi ne protesta-t-il pas. Edward imaginait déjà les futurs aménagements des combles. Il faudrait déplacer quelques bureaux pour faciliter l'accès aux portes, mais également crée un petit coin à eux…il leva les yeux et vit qu'il y avait bien des lucarnes dans le toit. Seulement, elles étaient obturées par des volets extérieurs. En montant sur un meuble, il pourrait les atteindre et les ouvrir. « **On verra ça demain** » pensa-t-il.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le premier cours était celui de Mlle. Cope. En entrant dans la salle, Bella lui jeta un regard noir. Elle formula un souhait à son encontre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais c'était sa faute si Morgane avait failli finir étranglé par une Ombre. En tout cas c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Peut-être que toutes ces histoires sortaient de l'imagination d'une petite fille. Ce n'était pas là l'important. Elle y croyait et aurait pu mourir de frayeur.

Avec ce qui lui était arrivé Bella n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Rosalie et à Alice des projets des garçons, la menace de James ne lui semblait plus si importante apres une nuit de repos, d'accord il semblait dangereux mais de là à agresser une pensionnaire… Quoi que en y réfléchissant les regards qu'il lançait à Bella la faisait frissonner… il semblait la fixer depuis quelque semaine et l'idée d'avoir un « lieu sur » la rassurait…

Elle aperçut Edward, Jasper et Emmet, apparemment en bonne santé, malgré les bâillements qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas. Edward lui fit un clin d'œil puis désigna du doigt la fenêtre. Bella tourna la tête. La pluie cinglait les carreaux. Sur le moment, Bella ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Edward. Ce n'est qu'en se penchant sur la traduction des poèmes de Verlaine _Le ciel par-dessus le toit, si bleu, si calme ! _Qu'elle sut. Elle étouffa son rire. Bien sûr !Avec la tempête, pas question de récréation dans la cour. Pour parler aux mecs, il suffirait de monter à la bibliothèque.

**-Puisque vous avez l'air de trouver ce poème si amusant,** Mlle Swan, dit Mlle Cope,** vous pourriez nous l'expliquer ?**

Bella sursauta et fut prise d'une fantaisie.

**-Si je riais, Mademoiselle, c'est parce qu'à la fin Verlaine nous demande ce qu'on a fait de notre jeunesse. Le problème, c'est que je ne le sais pas encore !**

Ses camarades de classe se mirent à ricaner.

**-Vous voilà bien impertinente,** répondit Mlle Cope, la bouche pincée. **Vous ne nous aviez pas habitués à ça. Bien je vais vous l'occuper moi votre jeunesse, tiens vous allez faire en prévisions de notre prochaine Séquences étudier les contes et légendes d'Europe, noté bien entendu.**

Bella rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude non plus. Mais bon sang ça faisait du bien.

Enfin arriva le moment de la récré. Bella se précipita vers la bibliothèque, suivie d'une Alice surexcitée et d'une Rosalie glaciale.

**-Prenons des bouquins au hasard,** dit Bella. **Alice tu peux prendre une table s'il te plait la plus isolés j'ai à vous parler.**

Alice bondit sur la première chaise, étalant ses affaires sur toutes les autres. Victoria se présenta devant elle avec Tanya, toujours aussi peu vêtu et maquillé comme un camion volé.

**-C'est notre place, ça,** dit-elle.

**-J'ai pas vu ton nom écrit dessus**, répliqua Alice

**-Dégage ! Le radiateur, c'est toujours à moi !**

**-Va falloir te faire une raison et t'habiller plus chaudement, les dos nus en octobre c'est pas le top, tiens Rosalie assieds-toi.**

Rosalie se posa tranquillement en face d'Alice ignorant totalement une Victoria furibonde.

**-Vous vous prenez pour qui, les lèches-culs ?** grinça Tanya

**-Tirez-vous ou vous allez le regretter !**

**-Et tu vas faire quoi Victoria ?** demanda Rosalie en se levant. **Me péter la gueule ? essaie ! ça pourrait être marrant !**

**-Laisse tomber,** dit Tanya

**-Je t'ai rien demandé !** cria Victoria. **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ?**

Victoria s'était adressée à Emmet qui venait juste d'arriver.

**-Pas toi, t'es trop moche,** répondit-il. **Hé les gars, il y reste quatre places ici !**

**-C'est à nous !** hurla Victoria, étouffant de rage.

Edward tira une chaise pour Bella puis lui et Jasper s'installèrent tranquillement.

**-Dans ce cas, il fallait les prendre ?** dit-il.

Emmet s'appropria la dernière chaise, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tanya renonça et Victoria ne partit qu'après avoir décoché un coup de pied à Bella qui glapit de douleur.

**-Refais ça,** menaça Edward, **et je te jure que je te laisserai un souvenir du côté de la rotule !**

Victoria hoqueta de rage, elle qui avait encore quelque scrupule à aider James dans ses affaires… elle se jura que Bella allai payer.

**-Quelle plaie, celle-là** commenta Jasper.

**-Alors ?** demanda Alice qu'est-ce que vous mijoter à la fin ?

Edward fronça les sourcils

**-Bella tu ne leurs en a pas encore parler ?** s'étonna-t-il

**-Disons qu'hier je n'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion** répliqua Bella

**-Parler de quoi ? Jasper dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin** commença à s'énerver Rosalie.

**-C'est James Hunter il s'est mis en chasse et vous êtes les prochaines**

**-Ah oui et qui dis que c'est le cas demanda Alice**

**-Je l'ai vu** répliqua Edward **il vous suit, vous regarde continuellement…**

**-Et alors c'est pas si dramatique et puis il sort avec Victoria** lui répondit Rosalie…

**-Il a failli violer ma sœur** l'interrompis Edward **alors si c'est dramatique.**

**-On a exploré les greniers pour vous créer une issu de secours, vous pouvez donc nous rejoindre et inversement poursuivis Jasper**

**-Mais qui te dis qu'il ne va pas passer par là pour NOUS rejoindre lui demanda sa sœur…**

**-James a une chambre individuel…** répondit Edward d'une voix blanche,** à l'étage inférieur de vos chambres. D****onc si un soir l'envie lui prenait de vous rejoindre vous nepouvez fuir que par les étages supérieur.**

**-Donc par le grenier** compléta Bella.

**-Savez-vous ce qu'il y a au-dessous de votre grenier** demanda Jasper

Alice ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir « **Les études bien sûr. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, si James est si -dangereux, il se balade dans la nature.**

**-Pas assez de preuve et un alibi** lui répondit Edward.

**-Mmmh je comprends. Bon on se donne rendez-vous ce soir pour tester votre super sortie de secours ?** poursuivi-t-elle sur un ton plus léger

**-Yes, mam'zelle lui** répondit Emmet. **Vous avez des torches ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** répliqua Alice vexée.** Nous aussi on lit sous les couettes !**

**-De notre côté c'est plutôt poker… nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs**, dit Emmet d'une voix faussement suffisante.

**-Mais ce n'est pas très prudent**, lâcha brusquement Rosalie.

**-Prudent sœurette ? v'là autre chose. Tu préfères peut-être te faire agressé que de te faire choper par le dirlo ?** lui répondit Jasper.

**-La ferme, c'est pas ça ! c'est à cause… des… vous savez bien, les filles.**

Edward regarda Bella et Alice. A leurs expressions, elles devaient effectivement savoir.

**-Quoi demanda-t-il. Il faut tout nous dire !**

Les filles se lancèrent un dernier regard puis Bella lui répondit

**-Les Ombres…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Voilà chapitre trois réécrit, merci de m'avoir lu ^^_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_S'il vous plait laissez-moi une review_

_Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques tant qu'elles restent polies )_


	4. La petite poupée russe

_Bon bah toujours pas de review … _

_Dois-je comprendre que « mon » histoire ne vous intéresse pas ?_

_Tant pis je finirais quand même de l'écrire même si je suis un peu déçu… _

**4**

**Une petite poupée russe**

Edward et Jasper attendaient devant la porte de leur étude qu'Emmet revienne des douches. Le concierge M. Jenks était juché sue son échelle et vissait une ampoule neuve.

**C'est insensé**, bougonnait-il. **Tous les jours, tous les jours…**

Emmet surgit au pas de course, en finissant de se rhabiller.

**-Vous avez un problème monsieur ?** demanda Jasper.

**-Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu… ? un problème !** **dites, donc les gosses, ce n'est pas vous qui vous amusez à casser les ampoules, par hasard ?**

**-Oh non monsieur !** protesta Emmet** c'est complètement con ! pourquoi on ferait ça ?**

Le concierge redescendit de son échelle et partit en maugréant «** insensé, c'est insensé…** »

**-Tu vois,** dit Jasper.** Il y a vraiment un truc bizarre…**

**Oh ! quand même ! tu ne crois pas à leurs histoires à la noix ! oooouuuh des fantômes tttt c'est comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur** se moqua Emmet

**-Ouais mais dans ma famille on ne se moque pas de ses « histoires à la noix »… c'est pas la première fois que je côtoie des trucs bizarres et ça,** Jasper désigna les ampoules.** C'est un truc bizarre.**

**-Ecoute**, lui répondit Emmet.** Le concierge a probablement raison. Il y a un gamin qui fait le malin avec les lampes du couloir. Ou alors, c'est à cause des hausses de tension. Ça arrive.**

**-Dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les ampoules ne lâchent pas dans les dortoirs ou les salles de cours hein ?**

**-Bon ben, c'est bien ce que je dis, c'est un p'tit malin. Tu comprends dans le couloir, pas vu pas pris… qu'est-ce que t'en penses Ed' t'es plutôt blague ou surnaturel ?**

**-Je sais pas …** murmura Edward rester silencieux jusque là

**-Roh aller c'est du pipeau, Les Ombres, les fantômes… la gamine à dut fumer un truc… et puis si c'était vrai, on les aurait rencontrés nous aussi !**

**-Justement** commença Edward.

Emmet et Jasper regardèrent leur ami. Edward avait l'air très sérieux.

**-Mais on en n'a rien vu !** chuchota Jasper

**-Pas hier non. Mais d'autres fois… quand j'étais seul. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Une impression, pas grand-chose de précis. Un malaise. Et pourtant, je te jure que c'est pas mon genre d'avoir la trouille**

Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Jasper qu'Edward puisse être du genre trouillard ! Un type qui va surveiller un mec dangereux sans lampe ! De plus Jasper reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde des phénomènes surnaturels. L'été de leur 14 ans alors qu'ils séjournaient pour la première fois chez leur Grand-mère Hall, les jumeaux avaient été témoins d'étrange phénomènes, objets déplacés, porte qui claque, Rosalie avait depuis une sainte horreur de tous ce qui touchait au paranormal.

**-Bon admettons qu'il y ait un mystère… tant mieux on pourra faire peur aux filles, on va leur foutre les jetons**

**-Or de questions !** s'exclama Edward

Jasper hocha la tête désaprobateur.

**-Si tu veux te faire tuer par ma sœur, Emmet c'est le meilleur moyen, l'an passé elle a assommé son copain, il l'avait amené dans un train fantôme… d'ailleurs j'en ai plus jamais entendu parler…** murmura-t-il dans ses pensées.

**-Et merde on ne peut jamais rigoler avec elles.**

**-Rigoler avec qui ?** demanda soudain une vois dans leur dos.

Jasper et Edward poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Emmet se retourna fâché contre lui-même d'avoir parlé si fort.

**-De quoi tu te mêles ?** dit Jasper

**-Vous z'êtes pas sympa les mecs,** répondit Jacob. **Je croyais qu'on était pote et vous me laissez tomber.**

**-De toute façon c'est pas intéressant c'est juste un truc entre nous trois** lui répondit Emmet

**-Et pourquoi pas entre nous quatre,** insista Jacob.

**-Parce que tu es encore plus bavard que Jessica, on peut pas te faire confiance.**

Jacob devint rouge de colère. Il se maîtrisa avec peine.

**-Alors ça c'est dégueulasse ! est-ce que j'ai vendu la mèche pour quoi que ce soit ? hein, hein, quand vous êtes sorti l'autre soir, est-ce que j'ai été le raconter à quelqu'un ? vous croyez que c'est parce que je suis le fils du dirlo que je suis une balance ?**

**Tu en a parlé dans le dortoir,** dit Edward.

**-Emmet aussi, et puis de toute façon tout le monde vous avait vus revenir.**

**-C'est vrais** lui répondit Jasper.** Mais là ce n'était pas grave, le problème avec toi c'est qu'il faut que tu te vantes. C'est pathologique.**

**Si c'est réellement important, je peux parfaitement me taire.**

**-On verra…** lui répondit Edward. **On décidera… il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Mais en attendant tu la fermes !**

**-Je peux tenir ma langue !** cria Jacob, exaspéré.

**-Alors, arrêtes de gueuler,** répondit Emmet**. Tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ?**

**-Vous faites chier. Je suis aussi muet qu'une tombe.**

Et Jacob tourna les talons, entra dans l'étude le plus dignement possible, vexé comme un poux.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?** Demanda Jasper à Edward.

Ça ne me plait pas. Mais je ne vois pas comment on va s'en débarrasser maintenant… il faut qu'on soit plus vigilants.

M. Cullen leur fit signe de rejoindre l'étude. A cet instant, la veilleuse de l'escalier s'éteignit. Edward s'en aperçut et regarda. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un venait de monter. Mais qui pouvait être encore dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci ? il n'avait vu qu'une ombre sur le mur…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Morgane dans la salle de seconde, dessinait sur son cahier le plan du bâtiment. Elle notait avec des croix les endroits où elle avait rencontré les Ombres. Rapidement, il devint évident que leur lieu de prédilection était les escaliers. Pourquoi ? C'était là une chose bien mystérieuse. En y réfléchissant, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle se trouvait rarement seule dans les salles ou les dortoirs, en tout cas pas la nuit. Et, du moins en une occasion, les Ombres l'avaient suivie dans le self, et une autre fois, dans l'entrée. On pouvait donc en déduire que les Ombres allaient partout où Morgane se retrouvait seule dans le noir. Elle mordilla son crayon en repensant à Bella et à ses amies. Elle avait cru qu'elles l'accepteraient dans leur groupe mais elle s'était trompée.

Elles s'étaient appropriées son histoire et l'avaient laissée à l'écart. Elles n'avaient pas le droit ! Les Ombres, c'était à elle ! Elles lui avaient volé son unique bien.

Une idée germa dans sa tête. Et si elle essayait d'amadouer les Ombres ? Apres tout, ce n'était peut-être que des âmes en peine qui cherchaient un réconfort auprès des vivants. Elle pouvait comprendre cette tristesse. Elle savait ce que c'était que de se sentir abandonnée… Elle se souvient des Egyptiens. Quand un pharaon mourrait, on l'enterrait avec de la nourriture et des cadeaux. On faisait des offrandes aux morts chez les celtes également.

Elle pourrait déposer du pain ou des biscuits dans une discrète encoignure près de l'escalier. Des fleurs, aussi. Il faudrait qu'elle écrive quelque chose que seules les Ombres pourraient déchiffrer. Un code, des espèces de sigles. Quelle langue parlaient les Ombres ? Il faudrait qu'elle agisse juste avant le tombée de la nuit, à un moment où les élèves et professeurs sont occupés dans les études. Elle gribouilla quelques figures. Pour se représenter elle-même, elle fit un coquelicot, une fleur qui meurt dès qu'on l'arrache à son champ de blé. Et puis une flèche pour montrer que c'était elle qui déposait les offrandes. Elle fouilla dans sa trousse et y trouva une plume de cygne. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle glissa la feuille et la plume dans la poche de son jeans. Elle leva la main et demanda à aller aux toilettes.

Le couloir était sombre et désert. Elle frissonna. Il allait falloir beaucoup de courage pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Son étude était au dernier étage. Où cacher son message et son cadeau ? Dans l'escalier, on allait les découvrir tout de suite. Elle regarda dans l'autre sens. Tout au fond, il y avait une espèce de renfoncement… Elle avança lentement, la main glissant sur le mur. Non ce n'était pas un simple coin. Il y avait là un petit escalier étroit et biscornu. Elle supposa qu'il montait vers le grenier. Les lattes étaient disjointes par des années d'humidité. Elle s'accroupit, trouva le moyen de les écarter un peu plus et y glissa ses offrandes. Il y avait un courant d'air qui descendait le long des marches comme une respiration glacée.

Il ne fallait pas s'attarder. Elle ne douta pas un seconde que ce souffle ne fût celui d'une Ombre. Elle courut vers l'étude et y entra précipitamment. Longtemps, son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine. Mais elle avait réussi !

0-0-0-0-0-0

Le test de la sortie de secours se trouva remise au lendemain soir. En effet, un évènement imprévu empêcha l'expédition. Le père d'Emmet vint le chercher pour la nuit, par autorisation spéciale : son arrière-grand-père était au plus mal et avait exprimé le souhait de le voir. Ce qui étonna toute la famille. C'était bien la première fois que le « vieux »(le plus souvent appelé « le vieux salaud », tellement qu'il était aimé !)S'intéressait à Emmet. Ce dernier était partagé entre deux sentiments, la déception et la curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait lui vouloir « le vieux » ? ce fut facile de prévenir les filles, car ils étaient encore tous à l'étude quand le père d'Emmet se présenta. Rosalie était contente de ce sursis inattendu, « les Ombres » la faisaient vraiment flippées. Alice était désolée et Bella ne savait trop … mais ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Elles pourraient se préparer davantage, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Bella trouva Morgane dans le dortoir. Celle-ci avait plutôt meilleur mine que d'habitude. Elle était absorbée par son travail, semblait-il. Bella fut soulagée, pas d'attaque à signalé. Elle rejoignit Alice et Rosalie sur son lit. Elles avaient tous les deux sortit leurs Ds et étaient branchées dans un pico chat moyen très efficace de se parler discrètement, puisque les portables étaient interdit.

SALLE 1 conversassions : Blondie, Pixel

_Blondie :_ Je flippe quand même, je n'ai jamais été fan des trucs paranormaux…

_Pixel :_ Mais arrête on risque rien… t'as entendus les gars ils n'ont rien vu d'anormale… et puis ça met un peu d'ambiance )

Chocolla a rejoint la conversassions

_Blondie_ : DE l'AMBIANCE ? Mais t'es folle ?

_Pixel_ : EH ! Ne m'écrit pas sur ce ton ! nan je suis pas folle mais pour une fois qui se passe quelque chose dans ce bled tu vas pas t'en plaindre

_Chocolla_ : Alice… Rosalie calmez-vous ^^' rose pourquoi t'as si peur des fantômes et autre truc

Blondie : été de mes 14ans, maison de ma grand-mère hanté ET C'ETAIT PAS DE l'INTOX ! On avait mis video de surveillance avec Jazz BRRR la nuit tous les objets volaient… et un soir je me suis levée parce qu'à l'époque j'étais comme toi Alice j'y croyais pas … mais un soir donc je me suis levé et j'ai senti courant d'air glacial… on était le 21 juin en pleine canicule ! Et un souffle m'a murmurer : _ce n'est que le commencement…._. p'tin j'en fais encore des cauchemars….

_Chocolla :_ glauque je l'admets

_Pixel :_ pardon, je ne savais pas… sinn vous penser quoi de la « menace james » ?

_Chocolla :_ au début j'y croyais pas, je pensais que c'était un moyen bizarre de nous aborder, mais tout à l'heure, Vict et James se bécotait, je suis passée rapide devant eux il a levé les yeux sur moi… je te jure que son regard brrr j'avais envie de gerber…

_Pixel_ : je pense comme toi... alors a votre avis c'est quoi le pire James ou les Ombres…

_Blondie_ : t'arriverais à choisir entre Dior et Channel ?

_Pixel_ : nan ^^

_Chocolla_ : bah là c'est pareil…

_Pixel_ : ok d'acc parlons maintenant de choses plus joyeuse^^) vous pensez quoi des MECS !

Le trio ria de la passion d'Alice, jamais elle perdait le nord celle-là

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mlle Cope enleva et remit une épingle dans ses cheveux rouges délavés

**-Je ne veux pas le savoir,** laissa-t-elle tomber du bout de sa bouche pincée.

Morgane avait essayé, de sa voix hésitante, de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir sa dissertation en raison de son évanouissement. Esmé lui avait recommandé de se reposer. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait rien fait, seule la conclusion manquait.

**-Combien de fois vous ai-je répété jeune fille de ne pas attendre la dernière minute pour faire votre travail ? voilà ce qui se passe quand on n'est pas prévoyant. Désolé. Ça sera un zéro.**

Morgane n'avait pas attendu la dernière minute. C'était une injustice, et d'autant plus flagrante que lorsque Jane Volturi avait eu un gros rhume, elle avait eu le droit de rendre sa copie deux jours plus tard. Morgane étouffait d'indignation mais était incapable de se défendre. Elle s'assit, les larmes aux yeux, sous les murmures de sa classe.

La cour était de nouveau interdite, en raison de la pluie incessante. La plupart des élèves regagnait leurs dortoirs ou montaient à la bibliothèque. Morgane prit le chemin des salles d'études, peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci, puisque ce n'était pas obligatoire. Elle continua jusqu'à l'escalier du grenier. Son message s'y trouvait-il encore ?

Elle regarda dans la fente. Il y avait bien la feuille pliée mais la plume elle, avait bien disparu. Les Ombres avaient-elles accepté l'offrande ? Morgane fouilla son sac. Elle sortit son porte-clés en forme de poupée russe. Elle reprit la feuille, y ajouta de son stylo rouge le dessin de la poupée à qui elle fit, sans vraiment y penser une touffe de cheveux couleur sang. Elle se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'au sang. « Mlle Cope, je la hais, je la hais… » Elle replaça le tout dans la fente et s'éloigna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mlle Cope n'était pas de service, ce soir-là. Aussi allait-elle de son pas pressé vers sa chambre pour se faire une tasse de thé, peut-être croiserait-elle M. Cullen le séduisant professeur de français, mais celui-ci avait-elle remarqué semblait être tombé sous le charme de l'infermière Essssmmmmééééé, une sentimentaliste bien trop proche des élèves à son gout… Encore une lampe éteinte dans l'escalier. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche de mots à Billy, cela devenait inadmissible c'était le rôle du directeur de réglé ça !

Elle ne vit pas le petit objet rond dans l'obscurité. Son escarpin glissa dessus et elle perdit l'équilibre. Ses bras battirent l'air un instant mais ses mains ne purent pas attraper la rampe. Elle partit en arrière, presque gracieusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Sa tête heurta une marche, le reste de son corps bascula en une pirouette et elle dévala l'étage en roulant. Son front cogna le mur et elle ne bougea plus. Le sang s'écoula en bouillon des plaies béantes. Ses cheveux avaient enfin retrouver une couleur rouge vive.

Ses deux yeux ouverts contemplaient les Ombres autour d'elle. Mais elle n'était plus là pour entendre leurs ricanements sauvages. La chute l'avait tuée.

Sur les marches, plus bas, un objet tournoyait encore.

C'était une poupée russe écrasée, accrochée à une chaînette tordue dont l'anneau principale avait été arraché.

_Voilà fin du chapitre 4 _

_J'aimerais connaitre vos impressions ^^ _

_C'est si nul que ça pour que je n'aie aucune review ?_

_Aller ne soyez pas timide _

_Cliquer _

_V_


	5. Le cadeau d'un arrièregrandpère

_Je tiens à remercier Belle (je t'ai reconnue) pour sa review _

_Ainsi que Sandiie, amande, JudithRP1D et Calazzi qui m'a beaucoup fait rire _

_Ça fait très plaisir ^^)_

_Mais hélas vous êtes anonymes je ne peux donc vous répondre personnellement laissez-moi une adresse mail ^^ _

_Peut-être pourriez-vous avoir des « surprise »._

_Trêve de plaisanterie et retournons dans notre lugubre pensionnat._

**5**

**Le cadeau d'un arrière-grand-père**

Emmet ignorait tout du drame qui venait de se dérouler dans la pension. Même les autres élèves be furent informés que le lendemain du tragique accident. Pour l'instant, il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son aïeule.

**-T'as pas fini de bouger,** dit sa mère. **Tu es infernal !**

**-Il est riche, pépé Vladimir ?** demanda Emmet.

**-Il n'est pas pauvre, autant que je sache.**

**-Tu crois que je vais hériter ?**

Sa mère le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**-A ta place je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, alors ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, moi ! peut-être qu'il veut juste te dire au revoir avant de mourir.**

**-Il est très vieux n'est-ce pas ? il va te manquer ?**

**-Il est de la famille de ton père, pas de la mienne. Je ne pense pas qu'il va laisser beaucoup de regret derrière lui… Vladimir n'a jamais été très aimé. Il faut avouer qu'il n'a jamais aimé personne non plus !**

Emmet recommença à sautiller sur place. Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait dans cet hôpital. Enfin, le médecin sortit.

**-Le gamin peut y aller, maintenant,** annonça-t-il.** Pas plus de 5min, il est très fatigué.**

Emmet entra avant que se mère ait l'occasion de lui assener quelques conseils. Il jeta un œil à son père puis à Vladimir. Le vieil homme semblait dormir, son souffle était court et sifflant. Il n'avait pas bonne mine sous sa barde.

**-Approche doucement,** dit son père à voix basse.

Aussitôt le vieil homme ouvrit les paupières et releva la tête.

**-Sors, Andreï,** dit-il fermement

Le père d'Emmet hésita puis quitta la pièce.

**-La porte est fermée ?** demanda Vladimir.

**-Heu, oui pépé.**

**-Où es-tu ? je ne te vois pas.**

Emmet longea le lit. Son arrière-grand-père l'examina comme si il le jaugeait.

**-T'es vraiment costaud pour ton âge. C'est bien…**

Emmet ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était que son ancêtre lui donne son héritages et qu'il reparte aussitôt.

**-Tu es à la pension ?**

Ah ! Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander s'il travaille bien au lycée !

**-Oui Pépé.**

**-Moi aussi… moi aussi, j'allais à l'école de garçons à mon époque, ce n'était pas encore une pension…**

**-Ah bon ? c'était la même école ?**

**-Eh oui… en 1920, voyons 1920…1925**

**-Ça ne nous rajeunit pas,** dit Emmet.

Vladimir se mit à rire, mais son rire se transforma vite en toux.

**-J'aurais été centenaire l'année prochaine…raté de peu**

**-Tu peux encore y arriver tu sais**

**-Trop tard ! je vais crever. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps… regarde la commode derrière toi. Ouvre le premier tiroir. tu vas trouver un carnet de cuir marron. Apporte-le-moi.**

Emmet s'exécuta. Vladimir se redressa dans son lit. Il prit le carnet, qu'il caressa un instant d'une main tremblante.

**-Voilà,** dit-il.** Ce genre d'objet finit généralement à la poubelle. Je voudrais que tu le prennes pour lui éviter cette triste fin… Promets-moi de la garder précieusement en souvenir du vieux salopard que je suis.**

Pas terrible l'héritage, pensa Emmet.

**-Je me promets,** répondit Emmet.** J'ai le droit de le lire ?**

**-C'est pour ça que je te le donne. Crois-moi, gamin, tu pourrais bien y trouver des choses utiles…**

**-Heu merci…**

Vladimir se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il murmura quelques mots qu'Emmet ne saisit pas. D'ailleurs, il semblait que Vladimir sa parlait à lui-même.

**-C'est la tempête,** dit-il plus distinctement.

**-Oui Pépé, un vrai temps de chien !**

**-Non, c'est la tempête de 1926**

**-Pépé on est en 2012 !**

**-Je n'ai pas encore perdu la boule gamin ! Ecoute-moi, c'est la tempête de 1926. Bon sang ! je l'aurai attendue toute ma vie. Et il faut que je meure pour qu'elle revienne. Cache le carnet à tes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le lisent. Ils n'y comprendraient rien ! Mais toi… je sais que oui… C'est un secret entre nous…**

Sa voix s'affaiblit. Emmet eut peur qu'il ne soit mort.

**-Pépé ? Pépé ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?**

La bouche fine et exsangue s'agita dans la barde. Emmet se pencha pour entendre les derniers mots de Vladimir.

**-Fais attention… Cherche L'enfant…**

**-Qui ? Pépé ? Papa !**

Le père d'Emmet ouvrit la porte et se précipita au chevet de Vladimir.

**-Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu sortes, Emmet,** dit-il gravement.

Emmet sortit à reculons, dissimulant le carnet sous son pull. Le médecin le bouscula au passage. Sa mère l'attendait, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

**-Viens, tu vas coucher à la maison ce soir… tu retourneras demain à la pension… Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait finalement ?**

**-Me demander comment ça allait à m'école…**

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le matin apporta deux nouvelles à Emmet. Celle de la mort de son arrière-grand-père et celle de la mort accidentel de Mlle Cope.

**-Triste façon de commencer se journée,** commenta sa mère. **Pauvre femme. C'est bien triste.**

Emmet ne répondit rien. Il n'est pas bon de dire du mal des morts, mais franchement, Mlle Cope, il n'allait pas la regretter. Qui donnerait les cours D'anglais ? Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de prof avant quelque temps.

Il arriva à la pension pour le sermon de M. Black. Il s'étendit un moment sur les qualités inestimables de Mlle Cope, combien elle allait nous manquer et patati et patata.

Il conclut en annonçant qu'il allait la remplacerait en attendant d'avoir trouvé un autre professeur.

**-Mon père comme prof,** grinça Jacob, **chai pas si c'est un progrès !**

**-On aura peut-être quelqu'un de sympa après,** dit Edward

**-Ça pourrait etre pire… Emmet ! et ton grand-père alors ?**

**-Il est mort** répondit-il. **Et c'était mon arrière-grand-père.**

**-Désolé,** dit Jasper

**-Ah désolé mec, toutes mes condoléances,** ajouta Jacob. Au faite vous y avez réfléchi à notre petite affaire ?

**-On a pas eu le temps !** s'énerva Emmet

**-Tu peux pas nous laisser respirer trente secondes ?** renchérie Edward

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent d'un pas presque militaire. Jasper les regarda et jugea préférable de ne pas les suivre.

**-Et vous allez décider quand ?** insista Jacob.

**-Ça dépend si les filles veulent de toi** répondit Jasper perdu dans ses pensées

**-Hein ? Quelles filles ?** demanda Jacob stupéfait.

**-Quoi ?... Oh … je voulais dire …. C'est …. Un jeu, un jeu avec les filles…**

**-C'est cochon ?** fit Jacob d'une telle voix que Jasper éclata de rire.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !**

Jasper en riait encore en entrant dans la salle de cour, il s'assit derrière ses deux amis.

**-C'est quoi ça **demanda Edward.

**-Le cadeau de mon arrière-grand-père. J'ai commencé à le lire hier soir. Il faut absolument que j'en parle à tout le groupe, parce que c'est vraiment heu, vraiment, très, très curieux.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est le journal qu'il écrivait dans les années 20. Ça raconte une tempête et ce n'est pas tout…**

Le professeur de maths ferma la porte et leur conversation dut s'arrêter. Mais aucun des trois amis firent beaucoup de progrès ce jour-là.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle était là, sa beauté, sa future proie, Bella Swan hantait ses fantasmes depuis des mois. Il avait essayé de résister au début, trouvant chez cette chienne de Victoria un peu de répit mais rien n'y faisait, elle l'avait ensorcelé. Mais elle semblait être sous la protection de Masen, il avait failli déflorer sa petite sœur chérie durant l'été, mais elle ne valait pas la délicieuse Swan.

Il recherchait tous les moyens pour s'approcher d'elle, Victoria sera d'une grande aide. Et quand il aura toutes les cartes en mains il saisira sa chance. Tel un chasseur James analysait tous les gestes de sa proie avant de tendre son piège. Bientôt se promit-il, bientôt.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bella trouvait Morgane encore plus timorée que d'habitude. Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux pliés entourés de ses bras et elle restait comme ça, les yeux écarquillés. Elle renonça à lui parler. Rosalie grignotait des bonbons pour tromper son angoisse. Alice commentait son livre à « souvenirs »

**-Tiens, ici c'est une photo de la famille en vacances à Paris. Ça c'est l'étiquette de mes ballerines Repetto, c'est moi qui les aient customisées, et la dans le coin le truc dans le coin c'est mon petit frère, plus taré tu meurs.**

**-J'aimerais bien avoir un frère,** répondit Bella. **Ou une sœur.**

**-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?**

Bella sourit. Mais une amie, ça ne remplaçait pas un frère. Encore moins une mère. Bella sortit son portefeuille pour regarder la photo de sa mère, une des dernières avant sa mort tragique dans un accident de voiture. Alice devint muette.

Elle s'agita sur le lit puis choisit de ranger son album fait maison. La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde au dodo. Alice glissa son réveil sous son oreiller. Il ne s'agissait pas de rater le rendez-vous ! Bella ne risquait pas se s'endormir, elle avait tant de chose à penser…

Alice pour tromper son sommeil commença à réciter les grands noms de la mode. Puis recommença faute de mieux. A la quatrième série, tous les noms s'emmêlèrent. Puis elle usa sa plus grande arme contre le sommeil : Jasper. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ce fut presque une évidence, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, un mélange de gêne et de ravissement quand il posait les yeux sur elle…. Et puis il était si beau dans son jean brut et son t-shirt qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles former durant l'été dut à une pratique intensive de la planche à voile… d'après Rosie. Alice continua à baver sur son prince quand enfin Bella se présenta au pied de son lit.

Rosalie ne put se résoudre à refuser de les suivre, après tout, en surmontant sa peur elle pourrait voir et revoir son Hercule, cette pensée lui donna suffisamment de courage pour ne pas sursauter à chaque grincement de parquet.

**-La veilleuse est allumé** souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

Le parcours des filles était moins périlleux que celui des garçons. Une fois passé les autres dortoirs, la voie était libre. La lampe de l'escalier était éteinte. Alice sortit sa torche et éclaira les marches.

**-Attention où vous marchez** dit Bella, **inutile de se rompre le cou comme Mlle Cope.**

Elles montèrent l'étage et longèrent les salles d'études.

C'était la première fois qu'elles allaient jusqu'au raidillon du grenier. Bella écouta un instant le mugissement du vent.

La pluie tombait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié à quoi ressemblait un ciel bleu. Alice s'était déjà engagée dans l'escalier. Elle heurta à la porte et frappa trois coups, comme au théâtre.

**-C'est pour quoi ?** demanda une voix de l'intérieur

**-La pizza que t'as commandée crétin** répliqua Rosalie stressé par l'endroit.

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage rigolard d'Emmet apparut.

**-Sérieux ? Oh ! vous êtes trop forte les filles** dit-il.

Il laissa le passage aux filles et referma soigneusement.

Edward et Jasper finissaient de dégager le passage et installèrent dans un coin quelque table. Alice s'assit sur la grande table, sans doute un ancien bureau de maître.

**-Alors c'est ça notre sortit de secours… mmmh on pourrait même installer une sorte de club ici, ça serait notre QG** dit-elle en appréciant l'endroit.

**-Pourquoi pas lui** répondit Jasper en s'installant à côté d'elle **mais pour le moment on a d'autre préoccupation, n'est-ce pas les gars.**

**-Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe** demanda Rosalie un peu plus à l'aise depuis que son hercule était près d'elle.

**-Et bien je crois que James n'est pas le seul danger que recèle cette école pourri** annonça Edward, **explique leur Emmet.**

Emmet sortit le carnet de Vladimir et entreprit d'expliquer son contenu au petit groupe. Son arrière-grand-père y racontait la tempête de 1926, un étrange phénomène très localisé qui avait duré dix jours. Durant cette période, Vladimir, alors élève ici avait commenté les événements qui bouleversèrent la vie de la région. Plusieurs accidents graves avaient eu lieu dans l'école. Des garçons de son âge avaient été hospitalisés à la suite de chutes. Le directeur de l'établissement était mort empoisonné sans que l'on sache comment. Un professeur s'était pendu dans sa chambre. Et, comble de l'horreur, un garçon de onze ans avait poignardé mortellement un camarade de classe qui s'était moqué de lui.

**-Mais ce n'est pas tout,** dit Emmet**. A l'époque, l'école était éclairée au gaz. Or, pendant la tempête, tous les becs de gaz à l'intérieur du bâtiment tombèrent en panne. Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Et il y a pire. Vladimir prétend qu'il a lui-même vu ce qu'il nomme des ectoplasmes.**

Emmet feuilleta le carnet et lut :

_-J'ai entraperçu une forme longiligne et sombre qui planait au-dessus de l'escalier. Un courant froid et humide circulait autour d'elle. J'ai pris peur car au fond de moi j'ai ressenti très vivement l'hostilité et la haine de cette chose. Je me suis enfui…_

**-Les Ombres…** murmura Bella. **Morgane avait raison.**

**-Que raconte-t-il d'autre** demanda Edward.

**-Pour lui rien n'est accidentel. Il y a d'abord la tempête, qui est surnaturelle. Et puis les gens deviennent fous ou meurent violement. Il m'a dit que c'était la même tempête qui était revenue.**

**-Mais comment cela s'est-il terminé **insista Jasper.

**-La police a arrêté le jardinier. C'était un homme un peu simplet. Ils ont dit que c'était lui qui était responsable des accidents et des morts. Mais Vladimir pense qu'ils se sont trompés. D'ailleurs, comment expliquer qu'un garçon en ait poignardé un autre ? Pour lui, il s'agit d'une comment dit-il cela déjà… a voilà d'une prise de possessions des personnes par les ectoplasmes. Mais la fin de l'histoire je n'ai pas trop compris…**

Emmet donna le carnet à Alice ouvert au milieu.

_-J'ai su comment faire partir les ectoplasmes_ _en rêvant de_ _ma mère… j'ai agi au plus vite dès que j'ai découvert l'enfant… mais je crains bien qu'un jour tout cela ne recommence. J'ai la preuve que ce n'est pas la première fois… _**rah j'arrive plus à lire… tu lis quoi ici Jasper ?**

**-Euh** … _le mur… est… sol…solide _? **non** _le mur est solidaire de…de quoi ?_ je ne comprends pasdéchiffra Jasper.

Jasper rendit le carnet à Emmet qui s'essaya au déchiffrage avec autant d'insuccès. Bella demanda à examiner le carnet.

**-Si le mur est solidaire de quelque chose, on doit pouvoir faire des recherches**, dit Bella.

**-Oui, mais quel mur ? et solidaire de quoi ?** répondit Edward

**-Quel est le plus vieux mur de la pension ?** demanda Bella soudainement inspirée.

**-Aucune idée… bon écoutez je crois qu'il faut que nous prenions plus de précautions déclara Edward, parce que j'ai l'impression que James ne sera pas notre seul problème cette année. Il parait évident qu'un danger rode, qu'il soit humain ou surnaturel. Vladimir n'a pas inventé cette histoire pour faire peur à Emmet. Il suffit de regarder le carnet pour voir qu'il est ancien. Alors il faut que nous soyons prudents. Ne nous déplaçons jamais seuls la nuit. Et dès que le soir tombe, redoublons de méfiance. Il faut que l'on reste en liaison autant que faire se peut…**

**-Le mieux ça serait de faire des groupes** déclara Jasper en fin stratège…** pour la journée du moins…**

**-Je prends Emmet comme coéquipier** s'écria Rosalie.

**-Rosie,** dit Jasper un peu vexé** je suis tout à fait capable d'assurer ta protection…**

**-Désolé frérot mais tu m'as pas été d'une grande aide le dernier été où tu m'as forcé à côtoyer Casper alors cette fois si je préfère avoir Hercule avec moi, t'es pas assez rassurant pour moi.**

**-Ça serait un honneur pour moi de devenir votre Hercule servant** annonça galamment Emmet puis il se tourna vers Jasper, **t'inquiète Jaz' je prendrais soin de ta sœur…**

Jasper voulut répondre mais il fut tiré en arrière

**-Puisque l'on a le droit de choisir ses « protecteurs »** déclara espiglement Alice **je te prends moi tu es d'accord ?**

Il fallut a Jasper plusieurs battement de cil pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il déglutit et acquissa.

**-Bien déclara Alice … Edward je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma presque sœur ok ? bien maintenant au lit ! quand vous ne serez pas là on restera toutes les trois ensembles. La séance est levée. On se retrouve demain.**

**-Elle est toujours comme ça ?** demanda Edward en se penchant vers Bella profitant ainsi de son merveilleux parfum de freesia.

**-Oui et encore là elle devrait normalement dormir** répondit timidement Bella les joues encore rouge de l'intervention d'Alice.

**-Je vois, Bella… je… rmmmh je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien déclara difficilement Edward, mais s'il te plait jure moi que tu ne laisseras jamais James te coincer seule… je... tiens** dit-il en tendant sa main

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Bella en récupérant un sachet de toile

Elle l'ouvrit et fit tomber dans sa paume un sifflet en cuivre.

**Ma sœur a le même, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé la, et celui si m'a également sauvé une fois, j'aimerais que tu l'aies toujours sur toi.**

**-Oh c'est merci mais je ne peux…**

**-S'il te plait Bella** supplia Edward

Bella leva les yeux vers son visage et elle se retrouva noyée dans un océan d'émeraude. Comment des yeux pouvaient être si expressifs ?

**-D'accord** se résigna-t-elle

**-Merci,** il se pencha en embrassa son front. **Il est temps d'y aller maintenant déclara** Edward.

Ils se quittèrent après un échange de « faites gaffe en descendant » et autres « regardez bien où vous mettez les pieds ». Edward referma la porte coté fille et se retourna vers Emmet. Il eut un choc, rien qu'une brève seconde, en voyant le visage de son ami dans l'obscurité. On aurait dit un vieillard Edward se ressaisit. Cela n'était qu'un jeu d'ombre dû aux torches électriques. Mais rarement, auparavant, Emmet avait été si immobile.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Et voilà le chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps car j'ai eu mon Bac puis une tendinite et quelques soucis d'inspirations ^^) _

_Mais normalement tout devrais rentrer dans l'ordre puisque je suis en vacance et que j'ai la chance de n'avoir aucune obligation. _

_Laissez-moi de review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et pourquoi quelque théorie sur la suite des événements ^^)_

_Le titre du chapitre 6 : La spirale. _

_Ça promet n'est-ce pas ;-)_

_allez ecrivez moi ne soyez pas timide _

_V_


	6. Spirale

**6**

**La spirale**

Les garçons avaient décrétés que Jacob ne devait pas être au courant de leur petite bande, Emmet se chargea donc de l'endormir avec de gros bobards

**-Et bien tu vois mon cher on a décidé de se lancer dans un classement de filles de notre promo, on les classe en fonction de la beauté, l'intelligence, le charme et l'humour tu me suis … mais pour pas se faire prendre, au lieu de les noter sur dix bah on…. On leur donne un titre tu sais comme dans le jeu de carte le tas de merde président, vice-président… jusqu'à femme de ménage après tout il faut quand même rester galant avec ces dames** ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Jacob trouva cela bien sur totalement débile. Mais, dans la journée, il glissa qu'il ne voudrait pas de Victoria pour faire sa lessive. En revanche il ne voyait aucun problème si Bella devait sa présidente. Cette remarque crispa quelque peu Edward mais Jasper lui fit remarquer que leur but était atteint. Ils avaient réussi à tromper Jacob.

En raison de la pluie, les garçons étaient retournés dans les dortoirs pendant la récréation. Eric et le gros Tyler se querellaient pour une bricole. Au début, Edward ne leur prêtait pas attention. Mais la dispute prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Eric reprochait à Tyler de mettre des miettes de gâteau jusque sous le lit des autres. Eric était chargé cette semaine-là, de la bonne tenue du dortoir.

**-J'en ai marre de tes goinfreries ! t'es pire qu'un porc !**

**-Hé ! moi, je ne critique pas quand tu laisses traîner des bouquins par terre !**

**-Je ne le fais pas sous le lit des potes ! ça me rend dingue de t'entendre grignoter et roter toute la journée ! t'es qu'un tube digestif ! une masse de gélatine ! tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? tu suintes la graisse par tous les boutons que t'as sur la gueule !**

Se faire traiter de gros ne dérangeait pas Tyler. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de ses boutons. D'un geste vif et incontrôlable, il envoya son poing dans la figure de son interlocuteur. Eric poussa un hurlement qui n'était pas seulement dû à la surprise. Sous le choc, ses lunettes s'étaient écrasées contre son nez, ouvrant une méchante plaie.

**-Mes lunettes !** gémit-il. **Il m'a cassé mes lunettes ce con !**

Edward bondit vers le coin lavabo et saisit un gant de toilette. Il aida Eric à éponger le sang qui coulait.

**-Il faut que l'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie,** dit Edward. **J'espère que l'os n'est pas touché** !

Eric se lamentait surtout sur le sort de ses lunettes. Il avait une vieille paire de rechange mais il craignait la colère de ses parents.

**-Tu sais ce que ça coûte, hein ? Merde mes parents vont me tuer !**

**-Il y a l'assurance, affirma Edward. Viens, l'infirmière va te faire un pansement.**

**-Je suis désolé,** dit enfin Tyler. **Je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris … tu me connais, c'est pourtant pas mon genre, la castagne !**

Edward repensa au carnet de Vladimir. Un enfant qui en avait poignardé un autre parce qu'il se moquait de lui …. Il frissonna. Et si Tyler avait eu un couteau à sa disposition ? Aurait-il été capable de s'en servir ?

**-Nous sommes tous un peu énervés à force d'être enfermés,** expliqua Jasper. **Il faut que nous prenions sur nous pour rester calmes, les gars. D'accord ?**

Tyler fouilla dans son casier. Il sortit une boite et l'ouvrit.

**-Tiens Eric, j'ai une centaine d'euro … pour tes lunettes…**

**-Oh c'est pas la peine. Ed' a raison. Je me suis mis en boule pour des conneries. C'est de ma faute aussi. Allez toujours pote ?**

**-Toujours pote,** répéta Tyler, soulagé.

A l'infirmerie, Esmé n'était pas seule

Un des cinquièmes s'était foulé une cheville. Une fille de première saignait du nez, assise sur une chaise.

**-Bonjour les éclopés !** dit-elle en voyant Eric. **C'est dingue ! je me suis pris une porte dans la figure, je te raconte pas ! Il y a eu un courant d'air ou je ne sais quoi … Bang ! En plein face ! et toi ?**

**-J'ai glissé** répondit Eric spontanément.

Le petit de cinquième poussait des hurlements avant même qu'Esmé le touche.

**-Allons, allons Seth** ! râla-t-elle. **Je t'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas si terrible.**

**-Mais ça fait mal !**

**-C'est comme ça depuis ce matin**, dit-elle. **Un vrai défilé ! A se demander ce que vous faites tous !**

**-C'est Paul qui m'a poussé !** gémit le petit Seth.** Y voulait pas me laisser passer.**

**-T'as pas besoin de rester,** Edward, dit Eric. **Je vais me débrouiller.**

Edward acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. Dans l'escalier, il croisa deux filles de seconde. L'une d'elles était en larmes. L'autre essayait de la consoler. Il les dépassa, écoutant au passage.

**-Je suis vraiment nulle, et puis je suis moche, je rate tout…**

**-Mais non, mais non, c'est juste un mauvais moment…**

**-Trois en math ! TROIS ! Mon père va m'engueuler, c'est sûr… si au moins je me rattrapais sur une autre matière. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir plus de dix en histoire. Et merdre.**

« Juste un mauvais moment… »Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, cette fille. Edward eut le sentiment d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon. Une espèce de spirale infernale que rien ni personne ne pouvait plus arrêter.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

M. Cullen était tout dérouté. Angela était secouée de sanglots, la tête cachée entre les bras.

- **Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas grave …voyons … tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.**

- **Elle était déjà comme ça ce matin,** dit sa voisine de table.** Je crois qu'elle nous fait une déprime.**

- **C'est vrai, ajouta une autre. Elle a pleuré en faisant tomber sa tasse de chocolat sur son pull !**

-** Toi c'est pas mieux,** dit Tanya. **Tu t'es mise à crier parce que j'avais malencontreusement renversé ton verre à dents !**

- **Oui, c'est parce que tu l'avais fait exprès ! répondit Lauren agressivement.**

- **C'était un accident !** protesta Tanya. **Et puis je l'ai même pas cassé !**

- **C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !**

- **Du calme !** dit M. Cullen. **Je sais bien que le vent énerve, mais vous exagérez !**

Victoria ricanait dans son coin. Elle trouvait ça très amusant. James et elle se délectaient de cette zizanie ambiante, elle récoltait suffisamment d'info sur la petite Swan malgré ses « gardes du corps » et James le lui rendait bien, bientôt il pourrait intervenir et lui faire payer. Bella la regarda attentivement. Elle aurait parié qu'elle mijotait un sale coup. Elle trainait de plus en plus souvent vers son dortoir, et les petites en avait peur, il faudrait qu'elle en parle au groupe de plus certaines de ses affaires avaient disparus…

Rosalie repensa au mur. Un mur solidaire de… Si Vladimir avait écrit ça dans son carnet, c'est que c'était important. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment le découvrir ? Et, tout d'un coup, il lui vint comme une évidence que le mot n'était pas _solidaire_ mais _solitaire._ Un mur isolé, peut-être. Un pan de mur, tout seul. Bien sûr ! La vieille ruine dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment. Les élèves n'avaient pas accès au jardin. Mais on pouvait le voir des fenêtres des dortoirs. Au milieu, il y avait le reste d'une chapelle. A peine un mur, celui de la façade, dont on pouvait deviner encore la croisée d'ogives qui devait surplomber la porte. Un mur solitaire de. Non, pas « de » mais d et e, le début d'un mot qu'ils n'avaient pu déchiffrer.

M. Cullen décréta qu'ils allaient lire un peu de poésie. Cela ne mis personne de meilleur humeur.

0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Mlle Warner, le professeur de physique-chimie, regagnait sa chambre à pas lents. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un sac de charbon sur les épaules. Quant à sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'y tenait un match de basket. Boum, boum, boum… C'était épouvantable, cette migraine.

Elle entra chez elle et se mit en quête de ses comprimés d'aspirine. Le miroir de sa salle de bain lui renvoya l'image de son visage couperosé. Pas étonnant avec sa gueule, qu'elle n'ait jamais trouvé de mari. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir d'elle ? En plus, elle était aussi sinistre qu'un jour de pluie. En parlant de pluie… Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Les gouttes s'écrasaient avec fracas contre la vitre. Ça n'allait pas arranger sa migraine. Et ce volet qui claque… Elle prit la boite de médicaments. Elle lut presque machinalement :_ « Antidépresseur, seulement sur ordonnance ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite… »_ Il lui faudrait au moins une plaquette pour lui ôter cette angoisse qui tournait dans son estomac. Une à une. Les pilules roses descendaient dans sa gorge. Une à une. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre tout d'un coup ? Une à une. Un courant d'air froid et humide lui saisit les chevilles. Une à une. Un frisson remonta le long de ses jambes et lui glaça le bas du dos. Il n'y avait plus de comprimés. Elle contempla les plaquettes vides sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-elle pris les antidépresseurs ?

Elle voulait de l'aspirine. Elle prit une autre boîte. De l'aspirine, au moins quatre cachets, autrement ça ne servirait à rien. Il en restait six. Autant tous les prendre.

Sa main chercha le flacon pour l'asthme. Elle avait une gêne. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus. Elle haleta, pressa sur le vaporisateur mais ne ressentit aucun mieux. Au contraire. Elle toussa. Quelqu'un riait. Oui quelqu'un se moquait d'elle, là, tout près. Elle entendait le rire méchant. Qui était là ? Qui était là ? Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce. Elle ne voyait que du noir, ce noir plus profond que la nuit. Elle essaya de se retenir au chambranle et tomba à genoux. Les ombres dansaient autour d'elle en sarabande diabolique.

Puis le rire cessa.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient penchés par-dessus la rampe pour regarder les ambulanciers emmener Mlle Warner. Jacob se joignit à eux.

**-Paraît qu'elle a confondu ses médicaments avec sa boîte de Tic-Tac,** dit-il. **Elle est dans le coma. Elle va peut-être en crever ?**

**-J'espère que non,** répondit Jasper.

Jasper fit un signe discret à Emmet. Il voulait larguer Jacob.

**-Bon, vous venez les mecs on devait réviser les maths.**

Jacob grimaça. Les maths c'était vraiment l'horreur. Il décida d'aller dans le dortoir.

**-Bien joué,** dit Edward.** C'était le mot pour le faire fuir !**

**-Tu voulais nous parler Jazz'?**

**-T'as remarqué aussi bien que moi ce qui se passe aussi bien que moi, non ? Rosalie nous attend à la bibli. Je crois qu'elle a une idée.**

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Les élèves préféraient retourner dans les dortoirs après l'étude.

Les filles s'étaient installées à côté du radiateur. Emmet prit d'office la chaise prés de Rosalie.

**-Tu as le carnet de Vladimir ?** demanda-t-elle, d'emblée.

Emmet le sortit de sa poche. Il ne s'en séparait plus, par précaution. On ne savait jamais avec Jacob, il était capable de fouiller dans ses affaires. Rosalie l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite.

**-C'est ce que je pensais,** dit-elle. **C'est solitaire et de… deplac… déplacé ! Un mur solitaire et déplacé ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de la ruine dans le jardin ! Il faut qu'on y aille.**

**-Ça me rappelle…** commença Jasper. **Il y a un vieux guide de la région, ici. Je l'ai vu une fois.**

Il se leva et consulta les rayons de livres. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et revint s'asseoir.

**-Tenez. Ils ont dû le garder parce qu'il y a un paragraphe sur l'école.**

Edward feuilleta quelques instants. Le guide datait des années trente, la reliure était toute craquelée et les pages jaunies.

**-Voilà** : _A l'extérieur de la ville, on peut apercevoir un ancien manoir du XIXème siècle, de style austère, reconverti en lycée. La partie la plus ancienne, le bâtiment central, aurait été construite pour le notable de la ville Latouselle. Ce dernier y aurait vécu reclus avec sa famille. Un incendie a partiellement détruit le manoir en 1853, causant la mort de tous ses habitants. Le monument le plus intéressant est la chapelle dont il reste les quatre murs porteurs et un pan du clocher. Cette chapelle est de style gothique réplique exacte d'une chapelle du vieux continent, datant du XIVème siècle. Elle aurait été bâtie sur un lieu de culte Salem, ayant lui-même pris la place d'un autel sacrificiel Indiens. Ne se visite pas. _**C'est tout.**

**-La chapelle s'est effondrée depuis,** remarqua Bella. **J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a causé l'incendie. Souvenez-vous, Vladimir dit que la tempête de 1926 n'était pas la première.**

**-Alors, tout serait lié, le passé et le présent,** répondit Emmet. **Et, quelque part, il y a une explication… Et pourquoi un mur déplacé ?**

**-A nous de le découvrir. Il faut qu'on aille dans le jardin,** affirma Bella.

**-Ça va être un problème,** dit Edward. **Il y a le chien du gardien. Comment passer sans attirer son attention ?**

**-Je m'en charge !** déclara Rosalie.** Le vieux Snoopy et moi, on est copains comme cochons ! De plus pour une fois qu'on ne va pas se balader sous des toits poussiéreux…**

**-Même il risque d'aboyer le cerbère.**

**-Ce n'est pas son genre, continua Rosalie. Surtout si il est occupé avec un paquet de biscuits.**

**-Alors, on tente le coup ce soir ?** demanda Alice.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour sortir du côté des filles. Il y avait moins de danger de croiser un professeur ou le dirlo.

Maria entra dans la bibliothèque avec son seau et son balai, leur signifiant qu'il était l'heure de retourner dans les dortoirs. Aucun d'eux n'aperçut la silhouette qui se faufilait vers les études.

Les mains serrés contre son cœur, Morgane se glissa jusqu'à l'escalier du grenier. La poupée russe, comme la plume, avait disparu de sa cachette. Cette fois, Morgane fut persuadée que les Ombres acceptaient ses cadeaux. Elle mit sa fourchette en argent dans la fente. Pour elle, c'était un sacrifice important. Elle avait volé la fourchette dans la ménagère de sa mère avant de partir pour la pension. C'était une façon de garder un morceau de sa maison. Elle mit aussi un message plié en accordéon. Elle avait dessiné son coquelicot fétiche, une flèche et la fourchette. Comme ça, les Ombres sauraient que c'était elle. Depuis qu'elle avait beaucoup moins peur. Les Ombres semblaient s'être écartées d'elle. Morgane avait conscience que les Ombres rôdaient tout autour mais elles s'attaquaient aux autres. Morgane l'avait compris. Et même s'il lui restait un doute, elle pensait que l'accident de Mlle Cope n'en n'était pas un. Les Ombres avaient puni sa tortionnaire. Elles l'avaient fait pour la protéger. Elle n'était plus seule, maintenant. Les Ombres veillaient.

_Chapitre 6 enfin terminé_

_La moitié de l'histoire _

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire _

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma déplorable syntaxe ainsi que mon horrible orthographe je fais cependant de mon mieux ^^' (dyslexique) _

_**Le Chapitre 7 : Un mur solitaire et déplacé**_

_Vous en saurez plus sur ces mystérieuses Ombres… _

_Mais pour le moment avez-vous des hypothèses ?_

_Ne soyez pas timide _

_Il y a une case spécialement faites pour vous _

_ICI _

_V_


	7. un mur solitaire déplacé

_Dans ce chapitre et cette histoire générale je vais prendre de nombreuse liberté vis-à-vis des légendes et autres croyances celtiques._

_J'ignore s'il y a vraiment eu « des cultes de Salem » sur d'anciens sites indiens mais j'ai besoins d'inventer cela pour ma fiction. _

_Déjà est-ce qu'on peut dire culte de Salem … -_-'_

_Et oui l'histoire « récente » des Etats-Unis d'à peine quelques siècles je crois empêche de se servir des légendes antiques comme on le voudrait, donc j'improvise et je me dépatouille comme je peux ^^) _

_Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plait…(*yeux du chat potté*) _

_Donc bref j'espère que ça ne va pas faire trop patchwork … _

_Merci de me suivre encore ^^) _

_Pour Laurie j'ai déjà l'entière trame de mon histoire, je dois juste retravailler des passages ^^_

_Et l'histoire fait 12 chapitres, c'est une petite fiction ^^ mais ma première publiée…_

**7 **

**Un mur solitaire et déplacé**

Etendu sur le dos, Bella écoutait les assauts du vent contre le bâtiment. Sûrement qu'à la longue, le vent rendait fou. Il restait du temps avant le rendez-vous, Elle sortit le sifflet d'Edward fait en cuivre il devait à coup sûr faire un boucan d'enfer lorsque l'on sifflait à l'intérieur. Elle se demandait dans quelle circonstance il avait pu le sauver. Edward. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse un jour s'intéresser à elle. Elle entendit le discret _ZZZZZ_ du réveil d'Alice. C'était l'heure. Les autres filles dormaient à poings fermé. Elles avaient prévu des vêtements chauds et des bottes. Le jardin devait ressembler à un marécage après toutes ces journées de pluie. Aucune des lampes et des veilleuses du couloir n'était allumée. Bella aperçut le faisceau de la torches des garçons à l'étage supérieur.

**- Hello,** appela-t-elle doucement.

**- Chuuuuutt,** fit une voix en réponse.

Les silhouettes d'Edward, de Jasper et d'Emmet se précisèrent à mesure qu'ils descendaient.

**- Vous avez remarqué ?** demanda Emmet. **Plus de lumière nulle part !**

**- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec James** demanda Edward ?

**- Non.** lui répondit Alice. **Il est partit s'enfermer dans le placard à balai avec Victoria … de vrais bêtes ses deux-là** continua-t-elle avec une moue dégouté.

**- Sur ce, dépêchons,** dit Rosalie qui avait hâte dans finir.

Elle passa la première, armé de son paquet de petit- beure pour Snoopy. En arrivant dans le hall, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il y avait quelque chose sous la table à journaux et ce quelque chose gémissait.

**- Snoopy ? C'est toi, mon gros ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Heureux de la compagnie, le chien se précipita vers elle. Rosalie le gratifia d'un gâteau.

**- Et si on l'emmenait avec nous ?** proposa Rosalie.** Il pourrait nous protéger !**

**- Ou nous avertir,** répondit Alice.** Bonne idée Blondie, après tout.**

**- Je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas contre une promenade,** dit Rosalie.** Il n'a pas l'air bien.**

**- Je parie qu'il sent les Ombres,** ajouta Jasper.

Une mauvaise surprise les attendait : la porte d'accès au jardin était tout simplement verrouillée.

**- Peut-être que les portes fenêtres du réfectoire sont ouvertes,** suggéra Emmet. Ses amis le regardèrent comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur le front.** Quoi ? je sais je peux être con mais il m'arrive d'avoir des idées des fois…**

Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. Le jardin n'avait plus de jardin que le nom. C'était un champ de boue. Les arbres agitaient leurs branches nues en craquant sourdement sous le vent. Les rosiers étaient couchés sur le sol et le chèvrefeuille avait été arraché du treillis. Au centre se dressait la silhouette sinistre du mur. Snoopy était le plus content du groupe. Il reniflait avec bonheur les odeurs mouillées. Après tout ce temps passé enfermée, Bella appréciait aussi l'air froid. L'atmosphère oppressante de la pension les avait encore plus affectés qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Pourtant, à l'approche de la ruine, l'angoisse les reprit. Snoopy glapit comme un renard et détala vers le treillis. Il refusa de les rejoindre, même lorsqu'Alice lui montra les biscuits. Ce mur n'avait rien de bien particulier. Il était plutôt petit, en pierres grises, avec ce vestige d'arceau qui avait été autrefois la porte. Edward en fit le tour et se retrouva ainsi à l'intérieur. Evidemment, ce n'était plus à l'intérieur de rien. Les torches ne leur permirent pas une quelconque découverte. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait peut-être rien à découvrir.

**- En quoi est-ce qu'il est déplacé ?** demanda Emmet. **On s'est sûrement trompé de mur…**

**- Attends, attends…** répondit Bella. **Soyons logiques. Quand Vladimir a écrit ça les quatre murs tenaient encore debout ! Nous n'avons pas la preuve qu'il s'agit de ce mur-là précisément. C'était peut-être un des trois autres.**

**- Illogique, Dr Watson,** rétorqua Jasper. **Car, dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il mentionné un mur solitaire ?**

**- Oh ! zut c'est vrais… On s'est plantés les gens !** remarqua Alice.

**- Bah tant pis au moins on a pu mettre le nez dehors… ça nous a fait du bien mine de rien** répliqua Emmet.

**- N'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit,** dit Edward. **Regardez Snoopy. Il a la trouille d'approcher.**

Bella explorait pour son propre compte. Elle s'était éloignée de cinq ou six mètres et malgrès sa lampe torche elle n'y voyait goutte sans la lune. Elle buta sur une pierre et s'étala dans la boue.

**- Et bien Bella tu n'en rates pas une tu voulais absolument te faire un bain de boue ou quoi** ? se moqua gentiment Alice.

**- Ça va ?** demanda Edward en accourant.

Avec son aide elle se releva sans se préoccuper de son état. Elle contemplait la pierre. Ce n'était pas un simple rocher. C'était une pierre rectangulaire et taillée.

Alice éclaira et ils en aperçurent plusieurs autres, plus ou moins alignées.

**- Le reste des autres murs ?** supposa Edward.

**- Et pourquoi pas LE MUR ?** dit Jasper. **Reprenons notre histoire : le guide date des années trente, il parle de la chapelle encore debout, point. Vladimir était ici en 1926, soit quelques années avant. Conclusion ?**

**- Il y avait un mur qui s'est effondré,** répondit Alice.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?** demanda Rosalie. **Une maison ?**

**- Un sanctuaire Indien… qui par la suite a été utilisée par les « sorcières de Salem »,** dit Bella. **Ce n'est pas le mur qui est déplacé, c'est la chapelle par rapport au sanctuaire !**

**- ****Il n'avait pas pu expliquer ça clairement Vladimir ?** grogna Emmet

**- Tu sais des fois, quand on note des idées, ce n'est compréhensible que pour l'auteur,** répondit Rosalie c**'est pour ça que je ne prends jamais les note de Jazz c'est incompréhensible pour moi.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette.**

**- Ça nous avance à quoi tout ça ?** demanda Alice.

Là personne n'avait de réponse. Edward se pencha soudain et ramassa un objet blanc coincés entre les pierres. C'était une plume de pigeon souillée de terre. Edward la rejeta. Un éclair fendit les nuages, suivit de très près par un coup de tonnerre.

**- Holà !** s'écria Emmet. **On se met à l'abri, vite fait ! l'orage est au-dessus de nos têtes !**

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment, frissonnant sous la pluie redoublée. Ils enlevèrent leurs bottes pour ne pas salir. Avant d'entrer, Bella se retourna. Et sous ses yeux médusés, la foudre frappa l'endroit même qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une odeur d'électricité lui emplit les narines.

**- C'est pas vrais …** souffla-t-elle. **Juste sur la pierre…**

La main d'Edward lui agrippa le bras. Lui aussi avait vu.

* * *

Tanya comptait les jours avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Elle avait hâte de partir. Victoria était de plus en plus odieuse, même avec elle. Tanya la supportait uniquement parce qu'elle en avait peur. Victoria avait versé des extrait de piment dans le chocolat de Jessica, elle avait mis du cirage liquide dans les chaussures de Lauren, lacéré le chemiser préféré de Kate. Et elle avait aperçu Victoria donner un paquet de linge a James… il lui avait semblé reconnaitre des affaires de Bella. Personne n'osait rien contre elle. Tanya était au courant de sa dernière mauvaise idée.

Victoria avait récupérer de la peinture rouge, elle projetait d'inonder le lit de Morgane. Tanya ne le dit pas. Victoria l'avait menacée de la dénoncer pour avoir triché pendant le Bac blanc de chimie. Elle observait de loin le manège de Bella qui écumait les rayons de la bibliothèque. Pfffft

Encore trois jours et elle rejoindrait sa famille. Si seulement elle pouvait ne jamais revenir.

Bella lisait tous ce qui approchait de près ou de loin les mythologies, qu'elle soit romaine, grec, indienne, celtique, ou bien viking. Elle ignorait totalement pourquoi. Mais quelque chose la poussait à chercher, elle sentait qu'elle trouverait l'origine des Ombres dans les mythes de ses anciennes civilisations.

**- Incroyable,** dit une voix. **Une élève qui fait des recherches !**

Bella se retourna et sourit à M. Cullen.

**- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. Je ne travaille pas mon français. C'est plutôt l'histoire… Simple curiosité. Il faut bien s'occuper puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir !**

**- Et où t'a conduit ta curiosité ?**

**- Les mythologies antique …qu'elles soient européennes ou amérindiennes ….**

**- Mmmh. Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour la mythologie celte … c'est plutôt mon truc, et que veux-tu savoir ?**

**- Oh j'en sais trop rien … l'impact qu'elle a de nos jours …**

**- Et bien tu sais en Europe, les églises surtout les cathédrales, étaient presque toujours construites sur des sanctuaires païens, d'ailleurs je crois que le premier propriétaire a respecté cette tradition en installant sa chapelle près d'un ancien sanctuaire indien. Les maîtres d'œuvre des cathédrales se servaient des repères calculés par les civilisations précédentes. Les Romains, évidemment, qui eux-mêmes avaient utilisé les points telluriques découverts par les Celtes.**

**- Les quoi ?**

**- Oh ! ce n'est pas si compliquer que ça en a l'air… tu connais le magnétisme de la Terre, ce qui fait que l'aiguille de la boussole indique le nord. De nombreux courants magnétiques sillonnent notre planète et, à certains endroits, ils se croisent. Un tel croisement était appelé « tête de Vouivre ». la vouivre est un nom de serpent. La Vouivre terrestre correspond à la Vouivre céleste, autrement dit la Voie lactée. Les Celtes et d'autres je suppose ont recherché ces croissements pour bâtir leurs sanctuaires.**

**- Comment ?** demanda Bella. **Car les boussoles n'existaient pas n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ils avaient des méthodes différentes. Un cours d'eau, par exemple, peut donner une des lignes du courant. Ou bien, un sourcier peut chercher un point d'eau avec une baguette. Les celtes savaient observer la nature. En fait, le meilleur moyen de découvrir une « tête de Vouivre » c'est de regarder la foudre. On dit souvent que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Rien n'est plus faux. L'électricité est attirée par le fer. Et les points telluriques, c'est quelque chose comme ça. Les éclaires tombent sur les croisements de courants, et plus d'une fois bien sûr !**

**- Mais ils n'avaient pas peur que leurs sanctuaires soient détruits ?**

**- Un lieu magique se paie parfois cher…**

**- Et vous croyez qu'ici il y a « une tête de Vouivre » même si nous ne sommes pas en terre Celtes ?**

**- Au et bien des croisements il y en a sur toutes la surface du globe … alors il est possible que les indiens les aient appelés d'une autre façon … qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?**

**- La foudre est tombée dans le jardin, la nuit dernière, répondit Bella. Et la chapelle ? c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'est effondrée… Vous saviez qu'un incendie avait ravagé la maison en 1853 ? Et si c'était aussi à cause de la foudre ?**

**- Tu en as appris des choses !**

**- Heu … c'est Jasper qui m'a monter l'article. Pouvez-vous me parler un peu plus des Celtes s'il vous plait ?**

**- Nous sommes remarquablement ignorants sur ce sujet. Ils avaient plusieurs dieux et quelques petites manies… Des fêtes qui nous sommes restées. -Comme la Saint-jean ou plus connu L'Halloween .**

**- C'est bientôt l'Halloween. C'était une fête de quel genre ?**

**- Samain. Le nom que l'on donnait à cette période. Pour les Celtes d'Irlande, les Gaëls c'était le moment où la porte était ouverte sur l'Autre Monde.**

**- Un univers parallèles ?** dit Bella

**- Tu lis trop de romans de science-fiction !** répondit M. Cullen en riant. **L'Autre Monde, c'était tout simplement le royaume des morts.**

Bella pensa que les Ombres étaient là depuis déjà longtemps. Elles n'étaient donc pas passées par la porte de Samain… Si, bien sûr, c'étaient des âmes en perdition, ce qui restait à prouver. Mais sinon, c'était quoi ?

**- Est-ce que les Celtes croyaient aux fantômes ?**

**- Pas de notre façon. Chez eux, les morts avaient l'air de bons vivants ! les chanceux gagnaient les rivages d'Avallon, l'îles aux fruits, où la fée Morgane et ses huit sœurs les accueillaient.**

**- Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient quelque chose comme, comme… des ectoplasmes ?**

**- Non… pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**- Pour comparer ! merci, monsieur. Il, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Au revoir, Monsieur.**

Bella fila à toute vitesse. Elle craignait d'autres questions. Il lui parut évident que M. Cullen s'interrogeait, lui aussi, sur les événements récents. Et qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il vu les Ombres. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Edward pour lui raconter cette histoire des points telluriques. C'était la clé, elle en était persuadée. Mais que se passerait-il à Samain ? Les vacances les éloigneraient de la pension. Ils devaient rester. Bella aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils devaient attendre l'ouverture de la porte. Peut-être pour renvoyer les Ombres d'où elles venaient. Ou alors… une idée encore informe, comme une boule de magma en fusion, se mit à tourner dans sa tête. Quelqu'un essayait de lui parler, là, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Les mots n'étaient pas exprimés, l'idée était inaccessible. Et pourtant… il lui vint, comme un choc, que seule l'ouverture de la Porte lui rendrait compréhensible cette voix qui cherchait à l'atteindre.

Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue brutalement. On la tira sans ménagement dans un coin sombre des escaliers, plaqué face au mur, elle ne vit le visage de son agresseur.

**- Enfin, tu es à moi, ma douce** susurra la voix fétide de James à son oreille.

Elle essaya en vain de se débattre, de le libéré pour atteindre le sifflet dans sa poche, mais il était trop fort pour elle. James déplaça ses mains sur son corps, elle frissonnait de dégout.

**- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? toi et tes amis, vous avez juste rendue la chasse plus attractive.**

La tête dans le cou de Bella, il sentit son délicieux parfum. Il l'avait tellement fantasmé sur elle… Victoria n'avait qu'attisé sa soif de la posséder.

Il déchira la chemise de Bella et allait toucher sa peau virginale, mais soudain un choc lui fit perdre pied, il plaça sa main sur la zone douloureuse de son crane puis il la regarda, elle était couverte de sang, beaucoup de sang. Son corps s'effondra, toute vie l'avait quitté.

Bella sentit la prise de James faiblir, elle se retourna et le vis au sol et près de sa tête une statuette de granite qui décorait les niche dans les escaliers, en tombant elle lui avait fracassé le crâne et l'avait ainsi sauvé. Encore sous le choc Bella releva la tête, elle ne vit qu'une ombre s'enfuir la statuette n'était pas tombé toute seule…

Frénétiquement elle chercha le sifflet dans sa poche puis souffla de tout son souffle.

* * *

C'était M. Cullen qui l'avait découverte. Il s'était précipiter et avait alors constaté la mort de James.

* * *

La police avait fini de prendre sa déposition lorsqu'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet et surtout Edward déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie.

**- Bella ! que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Alice inquiète.

**- C'est James il m'a prise par surprise quand je sortais de la bibli**

Edward ne put se contenir plus longtemps

**- Où est-il ? où est ce fils de pute ! que je le tue !**

**- Edward, Edward calme-toi **supplia Bella

**- Comment veux-tu que je me calme , il t'as fait du mal a toi ainsi qu'a ma sœur, il,il….**

**- Il est déjà mort Edward, une statuette en granite lui a fracassé le crâne.**

**- Et toi ?** demanda doucement Rosalie **tu tiens le choc ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix, de plus il est mort et moi je suis vivante, il ne peut donc plus nous faire du mal … ce n'était qu'un … salop … je me suis remise du choc maintenant ça va.**

Tous la regardèrent avec effarement, c'est vrais qu'elle ne semblait pas plus choqué que cela. Edward posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

**- Bella es-tu sure que tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui** renchérit Jasper, tu** viens quand même de te faire agresser et puis tu as vu une personne mourir devant tes yeux … ce n'est pas rien !**

Bella hocha les épaules

**- Ce n'est pas la première fois et j'ai l'habitude de « réprimer » les souvenirs douloureux je n'aime pas ressasser sans cesse … et puis on a autre chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

**_- _On ne pourra jamais!** s'exclama Emmet.** Les parents veulent toujours nous récupérer pour les vacances!**

**- Ecoute,** répondit Bella. **J'y ai bien réfléchi et je crois qu'il faut seulement que nous soyons ici le 1er novembre. On n'a qu'à dire aux parents qu'on révise en groupe pendant trois jours et qu'après on rentre.**

- **Quand on parle boulot,** ajouta Jasper, **les parents sont prêts à tout, de toute façon c'était prévu pour moi et Rose, ils ne peuvent pas nous récupérer tout de suite.**

**- Ma mêre a prévu d'aller chez mes grands-parents... Je ne pourrais pas rester, elle me ferait une scènes pas possible... ma mêre est totalement folle! **soupira Alice

**- Plus que toi ?** demanda ironiquement Emmet.

- **Tu te crois drôle Goliath ? je suis désolé les amis ... Mais est-ce que le dirlo ne va pas faire de problèmes?**

-** Nan, le plus souvnt il part le premier jour avec son fils et il laisse la direction a un prof et/ou Esmé,** répondit Bella, **et puis il y en a d'autre coincés ici. J'en connais plusieurs.**

**- Bon,** conclut Emmet. **Moi je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde!**

- **Ca, quoi ?** murmura Edward.

Et ces deux petits mots les frappèrent tous au coeur.

* * *

_Et voilà chapitre 7 terminé et ben je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre_

_Le pire c'est que je l'avais fini … mais sur papier il me restait juste à la taper …_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ _

_Et que la réaction de Bella ne vous choque pas trop hélas j'ai besoin d'une Bella forte donc les crises de larmes et autre symptômes post-traumatique eh bien je les aies quelque peu … supprimés _

_Mais je sais que le corps humain a de fabuleuse capacité et que des fois notre cerveau sait que nous ne devons pas faiblir a un certain moment donc il censure certaine réaction _

_Mais quand cette période se termine bah toute la pression ce relâche… et on est vraiment pas bien … amorphe pour certain pour d'autre c'est autre chose ^^' _

_Enfin bref le chapitre 8 se nomme « la visite du corbeau » _

_Laissé une petite trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous en penser _

_J'ai seulement une question ai-je bien choisi mon niveau de rated ? _

_Merci pour votre patience et a bientôt !_


	8. La visite du corbeau

_Et voici le 8ème chapitres ouah déjà ? ^^_

_Laurie : chaque réponse viendra en son temps ne t'inquiètes pas ^^_

_Une question … le dosage est bon ? Je veux dire entre l'horreur, fantastique et légendes ? _

_Merci pour celle ou ceux (qui sait … qui se cache derrière les écrans ) ) Qui m'ont laissé des reviews… néanmoins je sais de source sûre que peu de gens laisse un petit mot à la fin de leur lecture c'est dommage m'enfin … je vais faire avec ^^'_

_(J'ai l'air un peu pathétique XD)_

_Sur ce BONNE LECTURE et bienvenue dans la pension niark niark _

_Alors les paris sont ouverts … qui va mourir ?_

**8**

**La visite du corbeau **

Morgane déplia sa couverture. Elle avait tout le temps chaud. Pourtant, avant, elle avait toujours froid. Elle porta la main à son front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

Elle ne sut. Elle lissa sa chemisette et écarta les draps de son lit.

- **Bonne nuit,** lui dit Bella

Aucune réponse. Bella avait remarqué que Morgane ne lui parlait pas beaucoup mais là, tout de même, elle fut surprise. Elle se retourna et regarda sa voisine. Morgane avait un coin de son drap en main, elle était raide, le visage livide.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Bella.

Elle la rejoignit et en découvrant ce qu'il se cachait sous le drap elle ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi.

- **C'est … c'est du sang ! est-ce que c'est du sang ?** demanda Morgane paniqué.

Le drap housse était maculé d'un épais liquide rouge vermeille, le tissu coagulait et avait un aspect huileux, on aurait pu croire que le drap avait été plongé dans du sang.

Bella prit Morgane à bras-le-corps pour la calmer tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie s'approchaient du lit.

**- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas du sang.** Alice renifla les draps. **C'est de la peinture rouge … avec … du chocolat ? Qui est l'idiot qui a sacrifié du chocolat !**

**- Du chocolat ? t'es sur Alice ? **demanda Rosalie.

**- Oui … je me souviens dans Psycho, Hitchcock à utiliser du chocolat pour faire du sang … il parait que ça en a le même aspect … l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague a voulue se rapprocher le plus près possibles de la réalité…**

**- C'est horrible, qui a bien pu faire ça ?**

**- Franchement Rose tu oses poser la question ? une seule personne est capable d'un tel esprit pervers… Victoria !**

**- C'est vraiment dégoutant** commenta une des filles du dortoir, celle-ci ouvrit son armoire et sortit un ensemble de draps, **tiens Morgane tu ne peux pas dormir la dedans, j'ai toujours un jeu de draps en plus, je crois que je devrais remercier ma mère** lui dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Morgane la remercia du bout des lèvres et refis son lit, heureusement l'infâme mixture n'avait pas atteint le matelas. La sonnerie annonça l'extinction des feux. Ce soir-là le groupe n'avait pas prévue de réunion. Bella ne dormit pas bien pour autant. Son sommeil était agité depuis quelques nuits. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu ce qui se passait. Mais les cauchemars qu'elle faisait étaient confus. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement des cauchemars. Cela ressemblait à son rêve préféré. Elle courait dans des près mais, au lieu des herbes, il y avait de la neige. Les fleurs n'y étaient plus, ni le parfum de la terre qu'elle aimait tant. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel plombé. Il y avait toujours un oiseau qui volait en cercle. Ce n'était plus un aigle mais un énorme corbeau noir qui croassait, menaçant.

Elle appelait. Désespérément. Elle avait oublié le nom de sa mère. Quant au papillon, il avait disparu. Il y avait quelque chose qui flottait tout autour d'elle, comme une nappe de brouillard. Et de ça elle en avait peur.

* * *

Bella avait trouvé un livre d'histoire sur les Celtes dans la bibliothèque et elle le lisait en prenant son petit déjeuner. Victoria et Tanya apparurent dans le réfectoire, en retard comme d'habitude. Victoria passa tout près de la table de Morgane et siffle pour attirer l'attention

**- Et alors la sorcière, on ne s'est toujours pas coupés les veines ?**

Morgane ne releva pas les yeux et continua à boire son thé.

**- Aller Sorcière si tu allais avouer de quoi es-tu coupable.** siffla doucement Victoria.

Victoria eut un mouvement de recul quand la petite silhouette d'Alice se précipita vers elle.

**- Si je te revois la menacer, Victoria je te jure que tu n'auras plus de répits dans cette pension** répliqua Alice menaçante.

**- Oh ! mon Dieu au secours, je tremble de peur** ricana Victoria.

Elle n'insista pas davantage, car si Alice demeurait petite, elle était néanmoins beaucoup plus vive et forte qu'elle. La plus part des élèves rigolaient en douce. Ça faisait à tout le monde que Victoria batte en retraite devant Alice. Bella ne s'était pas préoccupée de la scène. Alice pouvait se défendre toute seule et, de plus, Jasper qui venait d'arriver veillait aux grains.

Elle était en train de lire un paragraphe sur les animaux du panthéon celtique. Les corbeaux y tenaient une grande place. D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient l'attribut du dieu Lug. Ils étaient aussi des oiseaux devins qui annonçaient les évènements ou les rapportaient. Ils étaient présents sur les champs de bataille pour commenter les exploits et … manger les cadavres. Enfin il pouvait se livrer à des massacres indescriptibles et décimer les armés qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Le corbeau de son rêve était-il un ennemi, un observateur ou un allié ?

Edward vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

**- J'ai téléphoné à mes parents…ils ont résistés un peu…mais ils sont ok. Emmet a eu plus de difficultés. Je l'ai entendu qui hurlait dans le combiné qu'il raterait son bac s'il ne pouvait rester. C'était presque comique. Et toi ?**

**- C'est fait. Charlie, je veux dire mon père ne sait pas trop quoi faire de moi. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, c'est juste qu'il est très malheureux … je crois qu'il m'en veut d'avoir survécu … ou un truc du genre**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- L'histoire classique … on revenait d'une sortie entre fille, il pleuvait, le chauffard nous arrive dessus… le choc… je me réveille quelque minutes plus tard… bien sûr il a fui… ma mère est inconsciente a coter de moi… sa porte et le volant l'entoure… du sang sort en bouillon de ses blessures… mon portable heureusement passait j'ai pu prévenir les secours … ils sont arrivés trop tard… elle est morte dans mes bras…**

**- Je suis désolé**

**- Ne le soit pas… elle m'a doucement murmuré qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était désolé de partir maintenant avant de s'éteindre… elle me disait toujours qu'elle avait eu une vie magnifique…**

**- Et le chauffard ?**

**- il s'est tué avant que la police ne l'arrête.**

Edward se tut quelque instant. Lui, sa mère était toujours en vie. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela signifiait de ne plus Elisabeth. Il se demanda si la mère de Bella avait été aussi belle que sa fille. A coups sur, où qu'elle soit, elle devait être fière de sa fille.

**- Dit Edward** demanda Bella,** de quoi ton sifflet t'a-t-il sauvé ?**

**- Oh ! j'en suis pas très fière** lui répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. **Mon père venait de me l'offrir. C'est une sorte de tradition quand on a 10 ans chez les Masen on offre un sifflet. Donc je venais d'avoir mon sifflet quand je suis partit tout seul en forêt, je suis tombé dans un ancien puits qui heureusement était sec quoique un peu humide… j'ai voulu sortir mais les parois étaient trop friable donc j'ai commencé à siffler. On me retrouvât que le lendemain matin en hypothermie … les sauveteurs m'avaient repérer grâce à mes coups de sifflets. Sans ça ils ne m'auraient pas retrouvé à temps.**

**- Sacrer histoire**. dit Bella en souriant doucement,

Elle le sortit de sa poche et voulut le lui rendre.

**- Non** l'arrêta Edward j**e t'en ai fait cadeau, garde le…**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui ne t'en fait pas… je… rmmh, on a prévu une réunion, cette nuit,** dit-il finalement.

Bella acquiesça. La sonnerie retentit, il fallait aller en cours

* * *

Ce matin-là, une élève de première se jeta par une fenêtre et se tua.

* * *

Esmé aurait voulu fermer l'établissement un jour à l'avance. Mais il y avait trop de problèmes à résoudre avec les parents et le conseil d'administration. Pourtant, elle sentait bien que quelque chose était déréglé, même si elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Et voilà qu'elle avait entendu dire que plusieurs pensionnaires ne partiraient que le 3 novembre ! Et il manquait deux professeurs. Elle reprit ses dossiers, chassant momentanément les soucis de son esprit, bu une gorger du café offert par M. Cullen. Le répit fut de courte durée.

Maria vint la prévenir que deux garçons de cinquième s'étaient battus dans le réfectoire. La bagarre avait débuté parce que l'un d'eux avait envoyés de la purée dans la figure de l'autre. Résultat : un bras cassé. Esmé soupira, empoigna son téléphone sans âge, pour appeler encore une fois, l'hôpital. Le docteur lui demanda si elle voulait prendre un abonnement. Esmé ne trouva pas ça drôle.

Seul M. Cullen arrivait encore à la faire sourire ses derniers jours.

* * *

Le concierge changeait les ampoules du hall. Snoopy était couché sur le carrelage et gémissait doucement. Il se redressa et remua la queue quand les filles apparurent en haut de l'escalier.

**- Alors, mon vieux Snoopy !** s'écria Rosalie. **Comment tu-vas ?**

**- C'est pas la forme,** répondit son maître. **C'est à cause de l'orage, ça me l'a mis dans un de ces états !**

**- La foudre n'est pas tombée loin, hier soir,** dit Bella.

**- En plein dans le jardin, oui ! j'ai vu la marque noire sur les pierres. Ça m'a rappelé…**

Les filles s'échangèrent un regard.

**- Et quoi donc, Monsieur ?** demanda Alice en faisant sa moue irrésistible.

Le concierge descendit de son échelle et rangea les ampoules. Alice bouillonnait mais n'osait pas trop insister.

**- Voyons, voyons… c'était en… oui, en 1973. Je travaillais déjà ici. Eh bien une nuit, il y a eu un orage incroyable. Et j'ai vu, comme je vous vois là, j'ai vu la foudre s'abattre sur le clocher de la chapelle ! tout s'est effondré en une minute ! il y avait des flammes bleues tout autour, c'était tellement étonnant que j'ai voulu regarder ça de plus près ! quel imbécile ! je n'ai eu le temps de faire qu'un pas et, bang ! un deuxième éclair est retombé dessus ! Au même endroit ! Je vous garantis que, depuis ça, je me mets à l'abri quand il y a de l'orage.**

**- Je comprends !** répondit Bella. **Alors, c'est comme ça que la chapelle s'est écroulée…**

**- Ouais… et je vais vous dire,** Mademoiselle. **Je suis prêt à parier qu'hier la foudre a frappé exactement de la même façon.**

Et sans doute que le premier incendie, celui de 1853, avait été causé par un orage similaire. Que fallait-il penser de tout cela ? Cela avait été une erreur de construire ici, au croisement des courants telluriques. La « tête de la Vouivre »… un serpent, traitre et insaisissable… Bella songea brusquement que le diable prenait la forme du serpent.

D'où venaient les Ombres ? Etaient-elles des démons surgis de l'Enfers, des âmes meurtries assoiffées de sang, des fantômes jaloux des vivants ? Elle n'aurait probablement pas la réponse. Et si la porte de l'Autre Monde s'ouvrait, le 1er novembre, qu'allait-il donc en sortir ? Il y avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Et, pourtant, Bella savait au fond d'elle-même que le secours viendrait de là.

* * *

La plupart des pensionnaires préparaient leurs bagages pour les vacances. Tous ceux qui partaient étaient visiblement soulagés.

**- Plus qu'un jour de misère,** dit Jacob. **Mon père et moi on va aller au Salon de l'automobile cette année il est à Toulouse en France ! Et vous, les gars, c'est vrais que vous restez ?**

**- On part avec un peu de retard,** répondit Jasper. **Question de convenance avec les parents**.

**- Vous avez un de ces bols,** ricana Jacob.** Mike vous tiendra compagnie !**

**- Ouais,** fit Emmet **et les filles aussi…**

Jacob le regarda d'un air ahuri

**- Eh ben vous gêner pas les mecs ! vous allez pas vous ennuyer, vous !**

**- Ça c'est sûr…** marmonna Edward.

L'extinction des feux avait sonné, mais leurs compagnons de dortoir étaient trop énervés pour s'endormir facilement. Jasper, Edward et Emmet prient le risque de sortir à l'heure prévue. Une silhouette s'agita dans un lit, ce n'était que Tyler qui se retournait.

Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était tout aussi survoltée. Alice échafaudait des plans pour pouvoir rester avec ses deux amies.

**- Et si je me cassais quelque chose, tu sais à la Bella …**

**- Sois pas bête,** lui répondit Rosalie **son style est inimitable. De plus, on ne te garderait pas pour autant !**

Alice soupira et enfonça rageusement son pull dans sa valise. Bella était toujours aussi absorbé par son livre. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Morgane.

**- Tu savais que tu portais le nom d'une déesse ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Morgane sourit, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

**- Oui… ma mère était très porter sur les mythologies arthuriennes … et puis en Bretagne, là où elle est née, c'est un prénom très courant.**

**- C'est … sympa quand même.**

Bella ne précisa pas que, en Irlande, Morgane se disait Morrigu, la reine des cauchemars et des spectres. Bella quitta sa place et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

**- Tu ne parles plus des Ombres, dit-elle. Tu n'as plus peur ?**

**- Non,** répondit Morgane.** Elles ne me poursuivent plus.**

**- C'est curieux… parce qu'elles sont toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je crois…**

Bella comprit que Morgane ne voulait pas discuter de cela avec elle. Sur le moment, elle n'y attacha pas trop d'importance.

* * *

Le couloir était à nouveau dans le noir complet. Le concierge avait changé toutes les ampoules dans l'après-midi et aucune ne fonctionnait. Le vent, qui ne faiblissait pas dehors, semblait avoir trouvé une entrée dans le bâtiment. Il balayait les allées par intermittences, en rafales glacées. Le chauffage était en panne. Bella posa la main sur la rampe de l'escalier et l'enleva aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle vit que le bois était recouvert de givre. Elle ne s'attarda pas et suivit ses compagnes.

Alice marchait en tête, elle atteignit le raidillon du grenier. Elle avait à peine commencé à monter qu'elle poussa une exclamation sourde.

**- C'est pas vrai ! mon talon s'est coincé dans … dans quoi d'ailleurs ?**

Rosalie se pencha, éclairant avec sa torche.

**- Il y a une fente dans la marche, ton talon a glissé dedans… Tiens ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Elle glissa la main dans l'ouverture et en extirpa trois bouts de papier pliés en acordéon.

**- Avance,** dit Bella, **on regardera ça là-haut.**

Les garçons leur avaient ouvert la porte et les attendaient. Edward s'escrimait à déverrouiller le volet d'une des lucarnes.

**- C'est dingue**, commenta-t-il.** C'est gelé, comme la serrure de votre porte.**

**- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu veux absolument ouvrir ces trucs,** dit Emmet. **On n'y voit pas mieux !**

**- Ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours la cas.**

Rosalie s'assit entre les jambes d'Emmet et entreprit de déplier les papiers.

Alice expliqua aux garçons où elles les avaient trouvés

**- Des dessins,** dit Rosalie. **Une espèce de fleur, là et une plume.**

A la lueur incertaine de sa torche Emmet essaya de déchiffrer une autre partie.

**- Une bonne femme, et ça, c'est… un trident. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse dans le coin… On devrait y répondre. Un mystérieux inconnu lance un S.O.S codés, les Intrépides vont à son secours !**

**- Les intrépides… t'en a d'autres des idées comme ça ?** lui répondit malicieusement Alice.** Pourquoi pas le club des cinq pendant qu'on y est …**

**- Tu ferais un Dagobert géniale Alice** lui répondit du tac au tac Emmet.

Alice lui tira très sérieusement la langue.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, les dessins** demanda Rosalie.

**- Des symboles, sûrement** intervint Jasper en s'asseyant à côté d'Alice… **mais ils ont l'air récent… le papier ni jaune ni cassant.**

**- Vous croyez que ça un rapport avec les Ombres ?** demanda Alice.

**- Je ne vois pas comment mais ça ne serait pas impossible…**

**- Vous avez entendu ?** demanda soudainement Edward.

**- Quoi ?** lui répondit Emmet qui sentait Rosalie se tendre.

**- Je ne sais pas comme un froissement de tissu.**

**- Il y a des souris dans le grenier ?** s'inquiéta Alice qui en avait une sainte horreur.

Bella fit un « chuuuutttt » prolongé. Ils se turent, scrutant les ténèbres autour d'eux.

**- Rien…** souffla Alice. **Les Ombres ne s'aventurent pas ici…**

**- C'est le vent,** dit Rosalie.** A moins qu'il neige ?**

Elle leva la tête vers la lucarne et poussa un hurlement. Deux yeux brillants les observaient. Un corps plus noir se découpait sur le ciel. De gigantesques ailes s'agitèrent violement et l'oiseau disparut en lançant un cri sardonique.

**- Qu'est-ce que, que, que, que…** bégaya Alice qui c'était réfugié dans les bras de Jasper.

**- Un corbeau,** dit Bella d'une voix trébuchante. **C'était un corbeau.**

* * *

_Et voilà je vous livre le chapitre 8 _

_Il a été bien plus facile à écrire que le précèdent._

_Plus que 4 chapitres avant le grand dénouement OUAH … dire que j'avais commencé à taper pour me distraire du Bac ^^' c'est pas si loin et pourtant … _

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitule la fourchette en argent_

_Bon maintenant c'est à vous _

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_Voulez-vous une fin tragique ? Ou un happy end ? _

_Voici votre petit carré d'expressions aller c'est gratuit ) _

_V_


	9. La fourchette en argent

_Et oui je vous livre le chapitre 9 de cette fiction qui je vous rapelle est LARGEMENT inspiré de l'enfant des Ombres de Moka sortit en 1994 ^^_

_j'ai fais ma rentré à la fac et j'adore ça ^^ _

_ce chapitre est un peu petit ^^ mais c'est normal en effet on entre si je puis dire dans le vif, les chapitres suivant sont bien plus fournis ;p_

_je remercie tous les gens qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui ont le courage de me laisser des reviews ;)_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_ah et un conseil ... laissez la lumière allumée ce soir XD_

**9**

**La fourchette en argent**

Les arbres décharnés, les buissons nus et la terre boueuse étaient recouverts d'une mince couche de blanche. Pas de la neige, non. De la glace. La pluie tombait en gouttes gelées.

Sur le rebord des fenêtres où l'eau s'écoulait lentement, se formaient de fines stalactites transparentes. Les vitres étaient toutes embuées. Bella passa sa manche sur le carreau, faisant un rond plus clair. Elle agita la main à l'adresse d'Alice, qui se pressaient dans la cour pour rejoindre le car. Alice se retourna et répondit à son salut. Le chauffeur s'impatientait. Alice voulut sans doute rattraper son retard et se mit à courir.

Elle dérapa sur le verglas. Bella ouvrit la fenêtre et appela :

**-Ça va ? tu n'as pas de mal ?**

Alice rigolait. Elle posa les mains par terre pour se relever. Elle poussa une exclamation entre la surprise et la douleur.

**- Merde, ma cheville !**

M. Cullen se précipita. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un accident de dernière minute ! Angela aida Alice à se mettre debout.

**- Allez Alice ne fait pas l'andouille, le chauffeur n'aime pas être en retard.** Souffla Angela.

**- Mais je te jure… Aïe ! M. Cullen je me suis foulé la cheville !**

**- Il faut que j'y aille, moi,** dit le chauffeur du car.

**- Oh ! vous, la paix !** s'écria M. Cullen** Vous ne voyez pas que la petite s'est fait mal ?**

**- Peut-être bien, Monsieur, mais y faut que j'y aille, moi. Et je ne fais pas transport des blessés. Au revoir Monsieur.**

M. Cullen soupira et se promis de faire pression sur Black pour changer de compagnie de bus…

**- Angela, il faut partir,** dit M. Cullen. **Je m'occupe de votre amie. Allez, allez !**

Bella et Rosalie était déjà dans la cour.

**- On prend ses affaires, M. Cullen.**

Alice clopina vers le bâtiment, appuyée sur le professeur. Rosalie, d'abord dans le doute, comprit que ce n'était pas de la comédie. Esmé en voyant arriver le groupe fit la grimace … pauvre Alice voila que commençait bien les vacances…

**- Instalée la ici…** Esmé examina la jambe d'un air critique**. Sûrement les ligaments,** conclut-elle. **Il faut mettre une bande et pas de mouvements pendant une bonne semaine… je suis désolé Alice...**

**- Hein ?** protesta Alice. **Et comment je fais pour rejoindre ma famille ?**

**- Je vais téléphoner chez vous,** dit M. Cullen

Esmé passa une pommade sur sa cheville et la banda. Elle demanda à Bella de sortir la canne anglaise du placard.

**- Ne pose pas ton pied à terre, sers-toi de la béquille,** conseilla Esmé.** Même si ce n'est que pour faire quelque pas.**

**- C'est gai,** répondit Alice.** Je devais prendre le car et le train pour aller jusqu'à la maison. Maman est prise tout le week-end. Elle ne pourra pas venir me chercher.**

Son visage s'éclaira tout d'un coup.

**- Les filles… elle ne pourra pas …. Je suis ici jusqu'à lundi !**

M. Cullen entra à cet instant, l'humeur sombre.

**- Je suis désolé, Alice. Vous devrez rester jusqu'à lundi.**

Alice retint une forte envie de rire. Cela lui passa quand elle dut se mettre debout et marcher avec la béquille.

**- Aïe, ouille, aïe, ouille, Aïe ! Mais c'est infernal, ce truc !**

**- Ne pose pas ton pied** lui rappela gentiment Esmé

**- Comme si je pouvais…** haleta Alice

**- Vraiment désolé pour toi, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal comme ça…**commenta Bella.

**- Je m'en doute. C'est quand même incroyable que je me sois cassé la gueule en parant**

**- Tu ne l'as vraiment pas fait exprès ?** demanda Rosalie.

**- Mais non ! Avoue Bella**, blagua Alice, **tu m'as filé ta maladresse !**

**- Désolé Alice mais sur ce coup la j'y suis pour rien …**

**- Mouais … je dois avoir un mauvais karma …**

Alice leva les yeux vers l'escalier et en eut le vertige.

**Je ne vais jamais y arriver !**

Une silhouette se dessina en haut des marches. Bella s'apprêtait à demande de l'aide lorsqu'elle reconnut Victoria. Celle-ci s'arrêta et contempla le spectacle.

**- Tiens, tiens… que vois-je, que vois-je ? le lutin asexué se serait pété la gueule ?**

**- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec une béquille,** dit Alice à l'adresse de Rosalie, **c'est qu'on peut aussi s'en servir pour détruire un visage ennemi … de manière définitive.**

Victoria cracha quelque insulte et remonta l'escalier. Bella l'observa… malgré la mort de son « petit copain », Victoria semblait normale…

Dans le hall, M. Cullen et Esmé discutait.

Impossible d'avoir l'électricien avant mardi. Il faisait le pont. Il faudrait qu'ils attendent pour la réparation du chauffage. Chanceux comme ils étaient, le thermomètre allait sûrement descendre jusqu'à moins dix. On allait battre des records de froids dans la région.

Puisque c'était les vacances, les garçons avaient la permission de rejoindre les filles dans les dortoirs pendant la journée. Il fallut toute la diplomatie d'Emmet pour se débarrasser de Mike le baveux. Il lui recommanda d'aller se faire foutre. Alice était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'allait pas être d'une grande utilité dans son état.

Pour s'occuper ils avaient sorti un vieux Scrabble poussiéreux. Morgane trainait inexplicablement dans les couloirs. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupait, pas même Bella.

**- Dîtes, le Samain, c'est quand ?** demanda Jasper.** La nuit du 31 ou la nuit du 1er ?**

Tous regardèrent Bella, supposé être la détentrice du savoir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question.

**- Je pencherais pour le 1er. De toute façon, on sera bientôt avertis !**

**- D'accord,** répondit Emmet, **mais est-ce que nous ne devrions pas faire quelque-chose ?**

**- Ah oui ? et quoi** demanda Rosalie.

**- Comme des prières ou des incantations ? Allumer des cierges ? Je sais pas trop …**

**- Parti comme c'est,** dit Edward,** nous allons nous éclairer aux bougies. Tenez.**

Edward appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il n'y avait plus de courant.

**- On peut toujours prier,** dit Bella. **Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal !**

**- C'est bien gentil,** remarqua Alice. **Mais moi, je vais rester coincée ici pendant que vous vous promènerez. Et si j'étais en danger. Hein ?**

**- Tu ne seras pas seule,** répondit Rosalie. **Il y a Morgane.**

**- Oh, celle-là… **bougonna Alice.

**- Elle sait pour les Ombres.** Argumenta Bella, **c'est la seule solution désolé Lili…**

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

M. Cullen entra, les bras chargés de chandeliers et de couvertures.

- **Désolé de vous déranger. Mais la nuit tombe déjà et il y a une coupure d'électricité.**

- **Vous ne partez pas, M. Cullen ?** demanda Edward

- **Euh non… Esm…Mme. Ralda ne peut pas s'occuper de tout…** lui répondit-il en rougissant mystérieusement.

L'idée que M. Cullen restait, lui aussi ainsi que Esmé, leur apporta du réconfort. Alice s'enveloppa dans la couverture. Il faisait très froid, un froid inhabituel pour la saison. Un froid… surnaturel.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils devaient se retrouver au grenier, qui semblait un lieu protégé. Alice ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Rosalie et Bella devaient monter ensemble. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour Alice, qui serait en compagnie de Morgane. En plus d'eux, d'Esmé et de M. Cullen, il y avait encore Victoria et Mike et une dizaine d'élève du second cycle.

Le concierge était parti, mais avait laissé Snoopy. Exceptionnellement, Esmé autorisa les filles à diner dans leur dortoir avec Alice.

Il n'était guère plus de neuf heures. Alice grimaça en bougeant. Bella et Rosalie attendaient le moment de partir. Elles avaient enfilées deux pulls et des gants mais elles avaient toujours froid.

**- Je crois qu'il faut rapporter les plateaux à la cuisine,** remarqua Morgane.

**- Ça peut attendre demain,** répondit Bella. **Tu sais bien que toutes les lampes sont H.S. tu ne vas pas te trimballer avec tout ça et un chandelier !**

Morgane entreprit d'empiler les assiettes.

**- Ça ne me gêne pas…**

**- Voyons, Morgane ! tu oublies les Ombres !**

**- Je n'oublie pas. Mais tu vois bien toi-même, tout est parfaitement tranquille.**

**- Bon je t'accompagne** lui répondit Rosalie.

**- Ce n'est pas utile. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ?**

Alice et Rosalie la regardèrent bouche bée. Morgane se mit à rire, ce qui n'était vraiment pas fréquent chez elle.

**- Vous croyez que je ne savais pas que vous retrouvez les garçons ?**

**- Bon, d'accord !** dit Rosalie, **mais ça peut attendre je t'accompagne quand même.**

**- Faites gaffe quand même,** recommanda Bella. **Appeler si vous avez un problème, Ok ?**

Bella suivit Rosalie et Morgane des yeux jusqu'à ce que la faible lueur de la bougie ne lui parvînt plus. Elle retourna auprès d'Alice.

**- Elle est bizzare,** dit-elle

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Avant, elle était tout le temps terrorisée. Et maintenant qu'il y a vraiment de quoi paniquer, elle va se promener dans le noir ! je t'assure Bella cette fille me fiche les jetons.**

**- C'est peut-être ça la solution,** répondit Bella** si on cessait d'avoir peur, les Ombres disparaîtraient !**

**- Tu penses que c'est notre propre peur qui les fait exister ? Ce n'est pas idiot tu sais !**

**- Je ne crois pas que les Ombres soient nées de la peur mais si elles se nourissent de ça ? c'est à méditer… Bon il faut que j'y aille. Morgane et Rose ne vont pas tarder… je crois qu'elle va rester avec toi. Ça ira ?**

**- Bien sûr ! je vais redécouvrir un jeu … le Scrabble…je vais faire une partie contre moi même. C'est un sacré adversaire !**

Bella serra l'écharpe de sa mère autour du cou. Elle vérifia sa lampe et prit une bougie de secours.

**- A tout à l'heure, ma jolie** dit Alice.

Bella sortit et écouta un instant le silence. Le vent ne soufflait plus. La pluie ne tombait plus. C'était comme si le froid avait tout gelé. Ils allaient finir dans un bloc de glace. Bella avança vers l'escalier. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rampe, espérant apercevoir Rosalie ou Morgane. Il y eut un léger bruit à l'étage inférieur.

**- Morgane ? Rosie ?**

Pas de réponse. Elle avait dû se tromper. Elle commença à monter.

Au premier, une silhouette se détacha du mur. Victoria alluma son briquet et se gratta la gorge. Elle avait eu envie de piquer à manger à la cuisine. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait que le meurtrier de son amour se trouvait dans le coin… Elle ricana. Elle allait se venger, en effet elle avait vu la petite dépressive lancer la statuette par-dessus la rambarde. C'était elle qui avait tué James … et maintenant c'était son tour.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre, un léger souffle parcourut le corridor, tourbillonna, se concentra en un seul point et s'éleva. Des gouttes s'écoulèrent à partir de ce « rien » et bientôt se glacèrent. Impossible de donner un nom à cette forme de brouillard gelé. Mais elle avait des bras. Et des griffes. Et un rire. Et une fourchette.

* * *

Morgane ramassa un morceau de pain qu'elle grignota. Par la baie vitrée de la cuisine, elle voyait le jardin recouvert de givre. Elle pensa à un glaçage sur un gâteau. Rosalie l'avait quitté avant d'entré dans les cuisines… elle l'avait aperçu près de la loge du concierge … sûrement à la recherche de ce stupide chien... Des garçons…

Bella lui préférait des garçons. Les filles encore, elle pouvait comprendre. On a besoin de se retrouver entre nous.

Mais Emmet, Jasper et Edwards ! Était-elle amoureuse de ce dernier ? Elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, au réfectoire, ou à la bibliothèque. Peut-être même qu'ils s'embrassent quelque fois… Elle jeta le bout de pain d'un geste brusque et renversa la chandelle.

Elle se moquait de l'obscurité. Peut-être que si elle avouait à Bella que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé de ce monstre alors elle aurait son attention… Le grincement de la double porte du réfectoire lui parvint. Bella s'était sans doute inquiétée de son absence prolongée. Morgane allait sortir de la cuisine mais, soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle s'accroupit, entrouvrit doucement le battant et observa.

Quelqu'un se faufilait entre les tables. La nuit sans lune ne permettait pas les ombres et pourtant, il y en avait bien une derrière Victoria. Cette dernière buta dans une chaise et jura sourdement. Elle serra son gilet autour de son corps. Il faisait un de ces froids dans cette grande pièce !

Victoria fit violement volte-face et cria. Mais son cri ne put monter bien haut. Des deux mains, elle essaya d'enlever la fourchette plantée dans sa gorge. La fourchette tinta en tombant sur le sol. Victoria s'agenouilla, et comprimant le sang qui jaillissait en bouillons. La fourchette se releva, tenue par quelque chose d'indiscernable au rire méchant. Elle frappa dans son dos puis laissa des sillons sur sa joue.

Victoria voulut se protéger les yeux, sa lèvre fut déchiré. La fourchette chercha la veine jugulaire et la trouva. Victoria s'effondra sur le carrelage. Le sang s'étalait par secousses, comme de l'encre renversée.

Morgane referma la porte et prit un autre morceau de pain.

* * *

_Et voila_! _alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_je n'avais aucune idée du nom de famille d'Esmé ... alors j'ai fais un truc pourris ^^" Mme Esmé Ralda ... et oui j'ai été élevé à la Disney cependant je sais que son Vrai papa c'est victor hugo XD ... enfin bref _

_comme je le disais en intro ce chapitre est shorty ^^ mais c'est un avant goût ... le presque calme avant la tempête ... l'ouv... Bref il faut que je m'arrete sinon je vais tout vous raconter XD _

_bon maintenant parlons de chose que fache ;)_

_vous êtes nombreux(euses) à lire, cliquer sur ma fiction ... mais si peu à me laisser de review :'( je remercie tou ceux qui m'en laisse une c'est si gratifiant ^^ _

_et puis c'est tellement sympa de laisser un petit mot ... qu'il soit gentil ou au crontraire critique ^^_

_je voulais aussi savoir ... y a t il un problème avec mon chapitre 1? car j'ai une chute de lecteur apres pour le chapitre 2 ... (et oui je suis accro au stat ) _

_voili voilou ^^_

_prochain chapitre donc ça sera si je ne me trompe pas le 10 sur 12 Oo _

_son titre est **Une nuit de glace ...**_

_A bientôt _

_votre coin expression _

_V_


	10. La nuit de glace

**10**

**La Nuit de Glace**

Bella longeait les salles d'études. Le rayon de sa torche révéla des stalactites en haut des fenêtres. Elles n'étaient pas dehors mais dedans. Bella s'arrêta et se tourna vers les portes. La glace envahissait les serrures, toutes les fentes entre les joints, les poignées. L'escalier du grenier était blanc. Interloquée, Bella tapa le pied sur la première marche. La glace craqua sous le choc. Elle monta prudemment pour ne pas déraper. Edward avait oubliés de lui donner la clé du grenier. Elle frappa à la porte, remarqua les colonnes de glace qui l'encadraient. Pas de réponse. Elle essaya de pousser mais c'était bien fermé. Peut-être était-elle partie un peu trop tôt. Elle devait attendre… et puis Rosalie arrivera dans peu de temps…

* * *

Les garçons n'étaient pas en retard mais ils avaient du faire face à un problème inattendu : Mike.

**Si vous sortez sans moi je vous dénonce !**

**On l'assomme ?** proposa Emmet.

**Z'avez pas intérêt, hein !** dit Mike en reculant.

**On ne peut pas t'emmener,** répondit Jasper. **Un point c'est tout.**

Mike s'assit sur le lit, l'ai buté. Edward haussa les épaules. L'important était qu'il ne les suive pas. Aussi, lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur dortoir, ils se mirent en embuscades dans les toilettes pour voir ce que ferait Jules.

Ils avaient raison, Jules était à leur recherche.

**C'est chiant ça**, murmura Emmet. **Il faut qu'on le sème…**

**Ecoute je connais mieux la baraque que vous. Je vais le semer mais vous vous devez aller ouvrir à Bella et Rose. Elles ne doivent pas rester seule plus longtemps…**

Edward donna la clé à Emmet et sortit des toilettes…

**Emmet je vais rejoindre Alice j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

**Mais Edward a dit que…**

**Je sais ce qu'il a dit … mais j'ai aucune confiance en la petite Morgane… prend soin de ma sœur surtout…**

Jasper le quitta. Emmet se dirigea vers l'escalier. Edward avait choisi de descendre. Impossible de savoir où étais Mike, on pouvait supposer qu'il avait suivi Edward . Emmet glissa et se rattrapa à la rampe gelée.

Le givre recouvrait désormais tous les sols du bâtiment. Emmet souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il lui vint comme une gifle, ils étaient entrain de faire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils étaient tous séparés.

Il pressa le pas . Rejoindre Rose et Bella, vite, vite … Il se rassura en pensant que Edward était avec Mike, Jasper avec Alice et Rose avec Bella … sur c'est trois points il fessait fausse route.

Edward avait bel et bien perdu Mike dans les salles de cours. Il s'apprêtait à remonter quand il percuta quelque chose … Rosalie ?

Alice jouait au Scrabble. Par un curieux hasard, seuls les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient : fantômes, linceul, mort, noir, sang… Elle contempla la grille du jeu d'un air critique. Elle préféra ranger. Pourquoi Morgane était-elle si longue ? Alice se redressa, attrapa sa béquille et tenta de se lever. Il était arrivé quelque chose à la gamine , c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle fit trois pas avec difficulté.

Alors, le vent cogna dans les fenêtres, l'ouvrit en grand et s'engouffra en tourbillons dans le dortoir. Alice se retrouva par terre, recouverte de gouttes glacées en une seconde. Le mot linceul lui revient en mémoire. Un linceul de glace. Le vent tournait autour d'elle, ravageant la pièce, jetant les livres dans tous les sens, soulevant les lits avec fracas. Alice reçut les lettres du Scrabble dans la figure. Sa main en saisit une par réflexe. Elle regarda : k, dix points ! Elle renonça à se relever et se traîna vers la fenêtre. Il fallait la fermer à tout prix. Elle glissa le haut de sa béquille derrière un pied de lit et se hissa. Le vent la renvoya contre le mur opposé. Elle lâcha la canne, la vit s'élever dans les airs presque lentement avant de retomber violemment à cinq centimètres de sa tête. Elle l'empoigna à nouveau, s'adossa au mur. Elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas le vent à qui elle avait affaire. On essayait de la tuer.

Au secours !

Alice se traina vers la porte dos au mur. D'ailleurs, elle était plaquée, écrasée contre la paroi. Une espèce de givre envahissaient désormais la pièce. Et si Alice avait eu un miroir, elle n'aurait vu d'elle que deux yeux effarés dans un visage masqué de blanc. Le métal de la béquille collait à sa peau. Il était en train de geler.

Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur en arrachant la béquille à l'aide de ses genoux serrés. Le sang coula de ses paumes.

Il était temps qu'elle s'en sépare ! Elle enleva le foulard autour de sa gorge et, avec les dents, le déchira, en fit deux bandes pour recouvrir ses mains ensanglantées. Elle avait atteint la porte. Ses membres devenaient insensibles. Elle cracha la neige qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Elle saisit la clenche, réussit à la tourner. Mais le vent rabattit le battant à peine entrouvert. Alice fit face à la fenêtre.

Elle remarqua que les carreaux étaient tous en miettes. Il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse fermer les volets. Elle se pencha brusquement pour éviter une lampe qui voltigeait.

Inexplicablement, une bougie était restée allumée. Cette lueur était encore plus sinistre que l'obscurité. Cela voulait dire : « Rien de ceci n'est naturel et tu vas crever sans savoir pourquoi. » Alice pensa qu'elle allait mourir de froid. Mais à cet instant, les débris de verre se soulevèrent du sol, dansèrent en rond dans les bourrasques et s'immobilisèrent. Un grand triangle acéré pointa dans sa direction. Alice plongea en avant, s'empara d'un oreiller. Le morceau de verre fusa à travers la pièce.

Elle l'entendit presque siffler…il s'enfonça dans les plumes. Alice, aveuglée par la neige, voyait mal mais suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Les autres fragments de verre jaillirent de tous côtés, la transperçant en de multiples endroits. Elle ne sentit presque rien. Sa chair était trop gelée pour être sensible. Elle se protégea surtout le visage. Elle s'agrippa de nouveau à la poignée de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, c'était sa seule chance. Résolument, elle se tourna le dos aux morceaux de verre, s'arc-bouta cotre le mur de sa jambe valide et tira de toutes ses forces. La porte se décolla, se referma.

Alice hurla, libérant toute son énergie. La porte s'ouvrit. Alice se jeta à plat ventre dans le couloir mais n'eut pas le temps de s'extraire complétement. La porte s'abattit sur ses mollets. Les os craquèrent. Alice s'effondra sur le sol givré, incapable de bouger. Quelque chose lui saisit les chevilles.

**Non ! non !** cria-t-elle. **Au secours ! ils veulent me reprendre ! à l'aide !**

Elle ne pouvait se retenir à rien. Ses ongles griffèrent le parquet mais, inexorablement, elle repartait en arrière.

Ses genoux repassèrent de l'autre côté, bientôt les cuisses…

Et là, devant elle, une forme surgit du noir. Elle voulut hurler à nouveau, ne le put elle-même pas des bras lui saisirent la taille et…

Jasper !

Jasper tira sur son gilet de toutes ses forces. Il dérapait sur la glace mais tenait bon. Alice reprit courage. Elle lutta pour libérer sa jambe gauche, parvint à prendre appui sur le chambranle. La jambe droite passa enfin et la porte se referma d'un claquement sec. Jasper entoura Alice de ses bras, l'embrassant et la rassurant. Après quelque minute Alice put lui dire.

**Tu en as mis du temps…**

**Je suis désolé Pixie,** lui répondit-il en l'enserrant encore plus dans ses bras. **Il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant… je vais te porter.**

* * *

Les dortoirs étaient silencieux, enveloppés dans la froidure. Plus un corps ne bougeait dans les lits gelés. A peine entendait-on un souffle, un soupir des bouches décolorées. Tous les habitants semblaient prisonniers de cette lente mort blanche.

Bella s'était endormie dans l'étroit escalier du grenier. Cela avait été plus forte qu'elle. Mais elle rêvait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Emmet l'appelait elle et Rosalie. Mais elle n'était plus consciente. Déjà, la glace grimpait le long de son corps.

Emmet avait eu beaucoup de mal à entrer dans le grenier. Leur porte ne s'était jamais ouverte correctement et là, c'était la glace qui la coinçait. Après de pénibles efforts, Emmet se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Il poussa le battant. La serrure s'engagea et aussitôt se mit à givrer.

Emmet ne parvint pas à déverrouiller la porte des filles.

En plus personne ne répondait… avaient-elles renoncées ?

Perplexe, Emmet s'assit sur un bureau et résolut d'attendre ses amis. Alors seulement il remarqua l'hôte du grenier.

Il n'osa faire un mouvement. La bête l'impressionnait, d'abord par sa taille imposante et ensuite par sa totale immobilité. Mais les yeux noirs perçants étaient brillants et humides et il n'y avait aucun doute : le monstre était bien vivant.

Emmet était piégé et il le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était que le froid ne le menaçait pas. Pourtant s'il avait eu à choisir, il aurait préféré sombrer dans le sommeil plutôt que de faire face à cette horreur à plumes. Il lui vint à l'idée de parler.

**Salut l'oiseau,** dit-il doucement..

Puis il pensa qu'il valait mieux être très poli au cas où la bestiole comprenait quelque chose.

**Monseigneur l'Oiseau, heu, Corbeau. Enfin je crois… mais je ne savais pas que les corbeaux pouvaient être aussi … aussi gros. Grands. Majestueux. Vous êtes très beau, très … noir. Le noir vous va très bien remarquez !**

Son discours n'allait pas tarder à devenir incohérent s'il continuait comme ça. Cependant, le corbeau commençait à manifester un certain intérêt. Il se mit sur une patte puis l'autre et fit « croooooooooaaaaaa » d'une manière fort civile.

Emmet supposa que c'était une invitation à poursuivre…

**Je me demande comment vous êtes entré. Je ne vous le reproche pas ! vous êtes le bienvenu, c'est évident… je m'appelle Emmet …Emmet McCarthy….**

**Croaaa ?**

**Non, McCarthy**

Finalement, cet animal n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni même hostile, mais quand il décida brusquement de s'approcher d'Emmet. L'oiseau se dandinait en marchant sur les bureaux. De loin ou à la télé, Emmet aurait trouvé ça tout à fait comique. Le corbeau pencha la tête sur le côté et posa une de ses pattes sur la cuisse de Clément. Les griffes se renfermèrent dans sa chair. Emmet se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, ni se débattre. Le sang mouilla son jean.

**-Croooooooooooaaaaaaaa !** Lança la bête, moqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne vais pas me battre avec cette saleté, elle me crèverait les yeux en moins de deux. »

**Tu me fais mal, là vieux…** gémit Emmet.

Aussitôt, le corbeau desserra son étreinte. Emmet respira de soulagement. Le répit fut de courte durée car l'oiseau monta carrément sur lui et s'installa confortablement (pour le piaf !) sur les cuisses d'Emmet.

Heureusement, il ne s'approcha pas avec ses griffes, cette fois. Interloqué et inquiet au début, Emmet finit par trouver assez agréable cette chaleur contre son corps transi.

Si bien que, sans y penser vraiment, il entreprit de caresser les plumes de son étrange compagnon. Et le « crrrrrrrrooooaaa » de béatitude qui s'ensuivit le rassura définitivement. Le corbeau appréciait. Restait à savoir comment s'en débarrasser quand les crampes deviendraient insupportables. Pour passer le temps, et puisque Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et les autres n'arrivèrent pas, Emmet entreprit de raconter au corbeau les récents événements.

* * *

La couche de verglas qui recouvrait tout l'intérieur du bâtiment diffusait une lumière pâle qui n'avantageait pas les personnes. Même Rosalie qui avait aussi bonne mine qu'un cadavre remarqua Edward.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici** demanda-t-il. **Où est Bella ?**

**Je l'ai laissé monter seule. Je devais accompagner Morgane à la cafétéria et remonter rapidement mais…**

**Mais quoi** demanda Edward …

**Regarde par toi-même**.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant croire à la réalité de ce qu'il y avait, là, dans le couloir.

C'était un bonhomme de neige. Presque comme ceux qu'il faisait quand il était enfant. Mais il n'avait ni pipe, ni nez en carotte, ni de chapeau, ni d'écharpe. Il ne tenait pas de balai mais une fourche. Et son sourire était fait de dents de glace. Le bonhomme ouvrit en grand la bouche et exhala une haleine de givre qui les atteignit en plein visage. Bien qu'aveuglés Edward et Rosalie eurent le réflexe de courir vers l'escalier. A l'étage supérieur, il y avait M. Cullen. Ils devaient chercher de l'aide. Ils avaient été fous de penser qu'ils pouvaient se mesurer aux Ombres. Rosalie essuya le givre de ses joues se retourna. Le bonhomme de neige ne les poursuivaient pas, il dansait !

Rosalie poussa un cri d'horreur. Car le bonhomme des neiges ne dansait pas seul. Contre son ventre glacé, il serrait un corps inanimé. Rosalie était assez près pour voir la tête de Mike secoué dans tous les sens, les bras qui gigotaient, coincés dans les mains de glace de la sculpture, les jambes qui ne touchaient jamais le sol. Mike n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé.

**Assez ! Arrêtez ! Non !**

**Rosalie vite monte du coter d'Emmet !**

**Mais, on ne peut pas le laisser…**

**MONTE ! je m'en occupe !**

Rosalie s'exécuta, Edward se précipita au secours de Mike. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, même s'il était probable que Mike fût déjà mort. Le bonhomme de neige continuait sa valse infernale, tournoyant si vite que les jambes de sa victime s'envolaient. Et puis, brusquement, le bonhomme lâcha Mike qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Il expira à nouveau, et, cette fois, le brouillard était agrémenté de pointe de glace. Edward se protégea le visage et les morceaux de glace mordirent dans son avant-bras. Le bonhomme de neige avait récupéré sa fourche et visait le jeune homme. Toujours aussi souriant, il se jeta sur Edward. Promptement, Edward se réfugia dans les escaliers où il était plus difficile pour le bonhomme de manœuvrer. Mais Edward avait oublié le verglas qui recouvrait les marches. Dans sa hâte, il dérapa, se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe et, sans savoir comment se retrouva de l'autre côté, suspendu dans le vide.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la rampe gelée. Frénétiquement, Edward essayait de ramener son pied à hauteur des marches.

Le bonhomme des neiges s'approcha, lentement, ricanant. Il toussa quelques débris de glace et s'immobilisa au-dessus de Gall.

* * *

_Et voila ^^ chapitre 10 livré... _

_j'ai l'intention de rajouter un petit chapitre pour faire duré de suspens ... si il y en a vraiment un ..._

_quoi que je peux tres bien me débarrasser de certain personnage ... d'ailleur Edward n'est pas en tres bonne posture :-) donc ... je vais voir si son avenir est possible ^^ _

_taper 1 pour sa survie_

_taper 2 pour sa mort _

_taper 3 pour ... avoir la visite du corbeau d'Emmet ^^_

_à bientôt et merci de me suivre ^^_


End file.
